Better Than Revenge
by kyaranari.amulet.fortune
Summary: After Dimitri returned to being a dhampir, Rose becomes rebellious. But as Dimitri is reluctant to love her again, Rose hasn't given up...at least not yet. So what happens when the old Rose Hathaway returns? It becomes better than revenge.
1. Chapter 1: Better Than Revenge

**So here's chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the VA characters!**

**Chapter 1**

"Love fades, mine has…" I whispered. What kind of crap is that? No one's feelings could've changed that feeling, not unless they didn't care and that wasn't what Dimitri was. As I was walking down the hallway, I heard some girls whispering.

"I feel sorry for her…" I glared at her and then slammed her up against a wall.

"I don't need your pity," I growled at her.

"Miss Hathaway!" I turned to the voice and saw Alberta. I let the girl go and she fled with her friends.

"Miss Hathaway, I have strictly warned you time and again to stop picking fights. You've fought three times this week and I will not have you looking for another fight. I know Guardian Belikov is no longer your mentor, but that does not give you the right to act like a wild animal," She lectured.

"Guardian Petrov," She turned to the voice as I bit my tongue at who it was. Dimitri.

"Ah, Guardian Belikov, good timing. Miss Hathway was caught picking another fight. It's been her third time this week," Dimitri gave me a strange look.

"Guardian Petrov, I'll take it from here. Headmistress Kirov is asking for you in her office. She has an errand for you to run," Alberta gave me a sad look before leaving. I scoffed at her. What did she know? As I tried to leave, Dimitri grabbed my wrist.

"You're not going anywhere. Roza, your third fight? It's only Wednesday. What's wrong with you?" He asked me while showing a concerned face.

"Like you would care," I seethed at him.

"Rose, if this keeps going, I'm going to suspend you from student activities…and this isn't an empty threat," He told me.

"Do it. Try me. I don't care. I never cared about the rules before and I don't care for them now. Rules have never stopped me," I spat at him.

"Rose…please don't do that…" He begged.

"Since when did you care?" I yelled at him. He looked at me, shocked and surprised. "Since when did you care what my feelings were? If I hadn't known any better, you never loved me. You led me on and you abandoned me! You brought this on yourself. And you know what, it's high time I turned back to my own self, when no one could order me around. This is my turf, not yours. You have no rule here and you'll find that out soon enough." I told him off. After that, I just left him there as I went to my room, holding back any tears I could, at least until I closed the door. I turned quickly and punched the wall in my room and finally collapsed onto my knees sobbing. Dimitri used to understand me so well and I had my hopes up. But at the end of the day, they were all the same. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Rose?" There was a weak, light voice. It was Lissa.

"Lissa…not now…" I barely spoke out.

"Rose, are you…crying…? Rose, let me in," She told me.

"No…just leave me alone…" I curled up in a corner of my room.

"Rose…is that what you want?" She asked.

"Yes…just leave me alone. I'll be fine…" Finally I heard her footsteps leaving from the doorway. After that, I just sobbed. And after a couple of hours, I just stopped in a daze. I didn't want to move at all but I was really tired. I heard the lock on the door click and saw Dimitri come in.

"Rose? Rose, are you here?" He walked in the darkness of my room. "Do you want me to turn on the lights?" He asked.

"No…" I whispered.

"Princess Vasilisa told me you were crying because of me. I'm sorry," I shivered suddenly, shirking away from him.

"Dimitri…" I whispered.

"It's going to be okay…" He wiped my face and held me gently.

"Get out…" I told him. "Get out!" I yelled, quickly standing up unsteadily, all feelings leaving my legs.

"Careful!" Dimitri steadied me. I pushed him back. "Rose, you have to understand, I can't love you anymore because I've done really unforgivable things. I'm no good for you anymore…"

"Get out!" I pushed him back once more before. "I said get out!" Dimitri sighed and headed for the door just as other teachers rushed in.

"What's going on here?" The teachers asked. "I heard yelling. Guardian Belikov, please leave the premises. We'll take care of her," One of the teachers I recognized was Guardian Alto.

"Please be delicate with her, Alto. If you know anything, I've destroyed her to this state. Save her from me…please…" Dimitri left the scene and Stan dismissed the other guardians.

"Miss Hathaway, it's me, don't freak out. It's going to be okay," Stan approached me with a cautious approach and I tensed. I saw Dimitri looking in the back. "Belikov, I know you're there. What do I do now?"

"I don't know. Comfort her, you know how to do that, don't you?" Stan looked at me and I backed away. Stan instinctively grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug.

"Just relax…it's not Dimitri, it's me. It's Guardian Alto," He told me.

"I know. You don't have to do this," I told him.

"I know. And you can make fun of me later for this, but believe it or not, I do care about you. You've done so much for the school and it's unfair for you to be repaid in this form. You don't deserve this," Stan started to rock me back and forth a bit trying to wipe any tears that started to fall. I didn't bother with a snarky remark. I was going to let him go this time. "Look, it's almost dinner time, would you be up for eating with me?" I looked at Stan oddly. This was really unlike him but I smiled at him now. When I looked behind him, Dimitri was gone and the hole in my heart grew.

"Yeah…let me just wash up a bit," I told him in quiet voice.

"Of course. I'll just sit at your desk and wait," I nodded and headed to the bathroom. I looked like a horrendous mess. Images of Dimitri and I swarmed my head and I shook my head to keep from thinking about them. I washed my face and opened the bathroom door. Stan was sitting there still.

"You can go. I'll be fine," I told him.

"No, I'm staying with you for dinner. I just want to make sure you'll be okay. For you and for Dimitri. I know you hate me and there's nothing I can do about that, but how about we call it a truce for now?" He asked. I just went along with it. I didn't have any strength to argue or fight. Dimitri had taken as much as he could from me already. When the two of us walked to the cafeteria, my breath hitched as all the students were staring at me. As they started whispering, I already knew it was about me. Probably about how terrible I was moving from Dimitri to Stan now. "Just ignore them Rose. You know better than to stoop to their level," I automatically stopped moving and looked at him.

"Their level? I was at their level before I become some sort of heroine. And to be honest, I miss that life! You don't have any idea how much I want to turn back time and wished I had never fallen for Dimitri. The only person I trusted with my life and he betrayed me and turned against me. He doesn't even love me anymore! None of you guys understand anything!" I screamed at everyone in the cafeteria. "So unless you do, it's high time I took back my turf. Rose Hathaway is back and things are going to change starting now!" I demanded from them. Everyone stared and quickly moved aside in the dinner lines.

"Rose…"

"Guardian Alto, listen up. You don't have to be with me. I'm fine now. In fact, I know how to fix things. Go to the teacher's lounge," I told him.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and he left. I cut the entire line as the students moved for me. I was gaining back my power at school and if Dimitri could hurt me like this, he wasn't unbreakable either. When I saw Lissa and the others, I went to them.

"Mind if I joined?" I asked them.

"Sure. Rose, are you sure you're okay?" Lissa asked. I nodded at her.

"Yeah, I can't stay stuck in the past forever. What's done is done. Plus, Christian knows that there's nothing I do better than revenge. And Dimitri asked for it," I started to eat my food. Soon, everything returned to normal. Christian and Lissa chatted while Eddie and Mia ate.

"Um…Rose…what you said up there…that was brave of you," Lissa complimented. Or at least I'm quite sure it was a compliment.

"Thanks, but this is only the beginning. Things are going to be the way they were before you and I left. We're going to be top in the school and no one can say otherwise," I told her. "IF that's alright with you, that is," I looked at Lissa. She smiled.

"If that is what you want, then so be it. I'll always be on your side, no matter what," Lissa reassured me. When I finished dinner, I cleaned my place up and left.

"I'm going to sleep soon so text me if you need anything," I told her.

"Alright. Goodnight, Rose," I nodded to Lissa and left the cafeteria. As I headed to the entrance, there were a bunch of students leaving at the same time.

"Ahem," I coughed out. The students turned to see me and quickly scurried to the side, making way for me. Oh how I missed this. This was how things were supposed to be like. As I left the cafeteria, I saw Dimitri making his way to the cafeteria. Guess he was having a late dinner. I held my head up high and ignored him.

"Roza…" He whispered.

"My name is Rose. Not Roza," I told him before I headed back to my room. When I went back to my room, I changed into some clothes to vent off some anger during training. As I headed to the gym, it was empty. Checking to make sure there was no one, I headed to the supplies closet and found the punching bag so I set it up. When it was done, I started throwing straight punches as well as curved ones, a few uppercuts and then some kicks. But as I threw one punch too hard and turned around to hear the door creak, the punching bag knocked me forward, sending me to the ground.

"Rose!" I coughed as I saw Dimitri coming.

"Stay away, Dimitri!" I yelled. He called for Stan instead.

"Look, I know you must hate me by now, but someone needs to look out for you! If not me, then Stan," He told me. Stan was suddenly on his way.

"Rose…Rose!" Guardian Alto came to me quickly with a first aid kit.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I explained to him and he stared at me, muttering the word 'careless.' Couldn't say I didn't deserve it though. When I looked up, Dimitri was leaving.

"Guardian Belikov!" I yelled for him. Dimitri turned to me quickly, almost looking hopeful. I didn't want to do this to him, but I needed this revenge. No one had ever hurt me as bad as him.

"You asked me to choose, right?" He nodded. I gave him a glare. "I choose Alto and do you know why? Because even though I hate him to death, never once has he betrayed me. Not like you. From as long as I've known you, you put a brave front, but when it comes to things like this, you're a chicken…and you're not brave enough anymore to admit it. You're right. You're not the same guy I loved, and until you are, don't come back to me because I don't need you," I got up and wiped the blood from my mouth.

"Rose!" Stan tried to stop me.

"Fine," And that was all Dimitri said before he left.

"Rose, why did you do that? You still love him!" Stan called me out on my lie. I just looked at him with a really sad look.

"I know…and that's why I hate him. Because he took everything I gave him and he threw it all away. And I don't get mad…at least not anymore. I'm going to get even," I walked out of the gym and back to my room.

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1! Review, please and thank you! And I'm serious. Hopefully I can get up to 8-10 reviews? Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shields Up

**So here's chapter 2! I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far! Thanks for the reviews so far! Please keep it up to keep supporting the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the VA characters.**

**Chapter 2**

Next day…

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Ugh…I turned to the see the alarm clock ringing and turned it off.

"Another day…" I quickly sat up and looked at my closet. Revenge day one…I went over and got out my old uniform, the one that gave me all the power I needed in school to flip the switch on the teachers, especially Dimitri. I let my hair down, sprayed some perfume, put on some make up and headed to breakfast. When I opened the door to the cafeteria, I strode across the room as if I was at the top and like before, students made room for me.

"Look, the old Rose Hathaway is back," I heard some guys and girls whisper. This was great. This was going to be fun. As I sat at an empty table, waiting for Lissa and the others for breakfast, my stomach growled. As I got up to get a plate of food, I hit right into someone.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" I looked at the person and saw it was Dimitri.

"Excuse me?" He gave me an angry look.

"You heard me. Watch where you're going," I walked off to get food and as I waited a few minutes, I turned around to see if he was still there. He wasn't. I sighed. This is way too early in the morning to be doing this.

"Hey, Rose!" I turned to see the rest of the gang show up.

"Hey guys, what took you so long? I'm already hungry," I complained.

"Again with the food, Rosie," I gave a glare to Christian playfully then laughed. He laughed along.

"Christian, I'd stop laughing because you know I could totally kick your butt for saying that," I warned him before laughing again.

"Yeah…" He just ignored the warning and got food. As we sat down to eat, we started chatting about how the day would be like. Before I knew it, class was going to start.

"Come on, we have to hurry up," Lissa called out to us.

"You guys get going. I have a show to make," I told them. Lissa gave me a wry smile.

"Really? So queen Rose is really back?" She teased.

"It's only for revenge for Dimitri. You know how devastated I was. Now it's time for a little payback. If he can snap me with four words and be okay with it, I'm going to see how much I can do before he snaps. And don't tell me he doesn't deserve it," I raised my voice. Lissa sighed.

"Your choice, Rose. I can't stop you since this is your problem to begin with, but just saying, this will end with a "I told you so" from someone," She told me. I groaned as they left. As the class bell rang, I sat in the cafeteria for another few minutes before heading to class. When I walked in to Stan's class, late, a few guys decided to throw a few wolf whistles.

"Miss Hatha…way…" I gave Stan a look. He quickly looked at Dimitri and I didn't even need to turn to find out who he was looking at. "You've…returned…" I gave a smirk and went to my seat. "Ahem, as I was saying, here's a review on the basics before your test," Stan started going off on Moroi history. I started filing my nails and not paying attention. "Miss Hathaway, I do suggest you to pay attention as the test is tomorrow?" Dimitri came to me.

"Rose, what are you doing?" I looked at Dimitri. Game on.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me? Because let's check the fact, you're not the boss of me. I'm not seventeen now. I'm eighteen. An adult, and you know what that is? I make the rules and what I say goes. So, if you would so kindly as to return to your seat, Guardian Belikov, I believe class can commence," Dimitri grabbed me and pulled me out of the classroom.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" He hissed at me.

"I'm doing what I would be doing. Before you came around. You took everything from me. Don't think I'll let you just walk away that easily," I told him.

"Look, you can throw a fit whenever you want, but class is not the time to do it," Dimitri pressed me up against a wall.

"Oh, starting to lose it are we? Reminder, this is my turf, my rules. You now play my game," I blew on my nails for them to dry. "Now, I believe you have a class to monitor," Dimitri growled and headed back inside. And now a point to me as I headed back to class. By the time I got back, half of class was over. When I looked back, Dimitri was trying the hardest he could not to look at me. Ah, the silence treatment. After some time, the class ended and everyone left the class.

"Rose, can I talk to you?" Stan gave me a certain look that I didn't recognize. "Belikov, out," Dimitri stayed.

"What's wrong with her? She won't snap out of it. I tried to talk to her already, she's wild and she's no better than she was before I was here," I growled and walked to Dimitri. Then out of fury, I slapped him hard.

"Wow…I was so wrong about you…" I told Dimitri as he wiped his mouth.

"Belikov, out," Stan pointed at the door. Dimitri left reluctantly. The minute he closed the door, I waited to make sure it was closed.

"Rose, attention here and now," I turned back to Stan. "What are you doing? Look, I know you're not going back to your old ways. Dimitri kicked that out of you. But you're trying your hardest to do so, just for some silly revenge? You're only going to get hurt at the end of the day," He told me.

"You're not the first to say it…" I sat on the desk nearest to Stan's desk.

"Do you have a next class?" Stan asked me.

"No. I just have one class today. Three classes tomorrow," I told him. Suddenly Stan tossed me a bottle of water and a piece of paper towel. "Makeup. Looks good on you. Not right now though. You know you're hiding behind a mask. You can't hurt Dimitri physically or emotionally, but you're making one hell of an attempt to but you're just resorting yourself to outlasting him. You won't win this grudge match…Rose, you're hurting more than he is and you know it," I clenched my fist and released my grasp again.

"You think I feel good about this? Do you? The reason I need him to feel something is because that man right now feels nothing! My feelings for him and his feelings for me are out the window at the moment and I can't understand why or how he can do that!" Suddenly Stan hugged me.

"Shh…shh…it's okay. Calm down. You're okay," I started taking in deep breaths to calm down. "I know it's hard, but to be honest, maybe hating him straightforwardly is a bit easier than keeping up a mask, perhaps?" Stan let me go. "Give me the water," He took the water from me and dabbed the paper towel with it and started wiping off my makeup. "I'll try to be gentle but I'm not one in removing makeup. Close your eyes," I closed my eyes and he wiped the mascara and eye shadow off. Then he started to wipe the foundation off and my real color came back. "You're good enough without the makeup. And if I know you like I think I do, you're better than this too. Rose, you're better than revenge…" Wow, and he was taking the words out of my mouth too.

"Yeah…yeah…got it," I started heading towards the door. But man that was a wrong move. Dimitri slammed me against the wall.

"That's why you're acting like this? Out of revenge? Spite? Rose, I've trained you better than this. You know better than this!" He lashed out at me.

"What do you know? You don't know anything, Dimitri! You really don't! So stop thinking you're all that! You've really hurt me this time and you promised me you never would. You PROMISED me…and all you did was be a coward and hid behind that stupid guardian mask you put on. Maybe you still are a Strigoi. Because the Dimitri I knew was caring! The Dimitri I knew wasn't like this! The Dimitri I knew wasn't a coward! He was brave and he was smart! He was loving and he was caring!" I screamed at him.

"Then you don't know me at all!" He yelled back. I looked at him, shocked. But that was it…that was all I could take. He had won over me now.

"Maybe I don't know you at all…" I whispered. I pushed him back and walked away, feeling absolutely crushed and defeated. When I walked back to my room, I felt the same churning feeling in my stomach. Strigoi. The Strigoi were here again, maybe for another attack. As I looked at my window, there were a few Strigoi who were sneaking around. Damn. Suddenly anger bubbled from within me and I recognized the feeling too. Darkness settled in, but in this case, it just might be my advantage. And within minutes, the alarm at school started going off. Procedure was going to be followed from now and it would be hard making it out to rip those guys' heads off. As I kept looking at my window, I saw Dimitri and the other guardians creating a wall of defense for the school now. This was my chance to show Dimitri that he didn't know me either. I opened the window, took my stake and jumped from my room. As I landed, there was a thump and everyone turned to me.

"Rose, what are you doing here? Get inside!" Dimitri yelled.

"Ms. Hathaway, this really isn't the time to show your bravery!" Stan added.

"Please go back inside, Miss Hathaway," Alberta firmly suggested. I didn't say a word as I walked past all of them.

"Rose! What are you doing? Get back here!" I hissed at Dimitri and I was sure he could see the darkness affecting me. "No…Rose…snap out of it! Rose, please! You have to get out of here!" Dimitri yelled. I got into an attack position and the Strigoi sneered.

"One vs. four, little girl. Go back inside like a little lamb," They teased.

"Big mistake," I ran with all my strength and in an instant, I ripped one guy's head off. "Look, guys, I haven't had the best day so I suggest you run back home with your tails between your legs," I mocked them in return. "You haven't seen anything yet," A strigoi charged at me and I dodged, only to headbutt him in his stomach, throwing him back.

"Rose…" I heard Dimitri call me and I snarled at the Strigoi.

"Leave this place at once!" I yelled and I went for another kill. It was easy with all this darkness powering up my strength. I now had the speed and strength like a Strigoi so it was evenly matched. "Hm..one vs. two. Odds are against me, but you know what, I think I can take care of that," I cracked my knuckles and threw the stake aside.

"Rose, have you lost it?" Stan and Dimitri both stood back and yelled.

"This is only the beginning, Guardian Belikov. You haven't seen what I'm like just yet," I snarled and dived after another Strigoi.

"Get off of me, little girl!" The Strigoi snapped.

"I'm not little!" I clawed him in the neck and then snapped it before killing him for sure. I started to laugh evilly. "And then there was one…" I looked at the lone Strigoi. But the thing was, the Strigoi was only a teenager like me. "Leave and never return," I barked at him. Scared, the boy ran back into the forest. I waited a bit, staring at the bodies before my own body gave out and I fell straight onto the grass.

"ROZA!" That was the last thing I saw before my vision went black…Dimitri crying and yelling my name.

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 2! Ooh…cliffhanger! Anyways, the first chapter seemed to have be liked so I'm going to continue as I said. Hopefully I can get more reviews. Tell me likes and dislikes, but no flames please, in the sense that the review isn't rude. **

**8-10 reviews might be a bit much so perhaps a minimum of 6? The first chapter had 6 reviews so I believe that is a good number.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: What I'm Worth

**So here's chapter 3! Seems most of you guys are enjoying the story! Keep up the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any VA characters!**

**Chapter 3**

_One day later…_

"She's coming around," I heard someone speak as I slowly opened my eyes. It was Stan and he had hung up on whoever it was on the phone.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You don't remember? You were hung up on darkness and you took on four Strigoi on your own. After that, I guess you overstressed your body and you just passed out…" He told me. It was slowly coming back to me. The last thing I had heard was Dimitri yelling my name.

"So how did I get here?" I asked Stan.

"Funny story. After you passed out, Dimitri was so worried. You wouldn't wake and we called the medics. He got so worried that he told the medics if they didn't work any faster, they'd be fired. I had never seen him that angry or worried in my life. Then again, it's not like I've known him that long of a time either," He explained.

"I highly doubt he has the power to actually fire them," Stan laughed.

"Of course not. Headmistress Kirova just made him think he did because he was so worried and he wouldn't calm down. Then when you were breathing again, we brought you back to the infirmary where you've been out until now," Stan continued. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well where is Dimitri then? If he cared so much, why isn't he here?" I asked.

"Well, he figured you hated him so much you wouldn't want him around so he didn't bother staying. He told me to watch over you in his stead. Why? Do you want him to be here?" Stan asked. After thinking for a while, I shook my head.

"No…it probably is better he's not here," I told him. Stan didn't answer, but he gave a slight nod. "Can I ask you something?" I looked at Stan.

"Sure, fire away," He told me.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? Last time, as much as I hated you, you hated me too. You don't have to do all this for me," I told Stan.

"I know. But I'm doing this with my own volition. I want to do this and to be honest, you need me at this point. You're not willing to go to Dimitri but you still need an adult," I didn't respond. The idea wasn't that far off from the truth. "So can we just call all of this as a truce?" He asked. I laughed a bit.

"Yeah…truce," I smiled. He smiled back before looking at his watch.

"Hey, can you sit tight here for a sec? I'm going to tell Guardian Belikov that you're awake and update him on your condition. He deserves to know that much at least. I'll be back in a little bit," I nodded and laid back down on the bed. When I closed my eyes, I started to drift off into sleep.

"Just what are you thinking…Dimitri…" Before I knew it, I got an idea. I quickly got out of bed and snuck out after Stan. I saw him and Dimitri in Stan's classroom.

"She's awake, Belikov," It was Stan's voice. Was this a vision of some sort? Dimitri was apparently in a class teaching as Stan whispered to him.

"That's good. I'm assuming she still doesn't want to see me," Stan shook his head as a response. Suddenly Dimitri banged on his desk, shocking me to the point I almost lost focus in this vision or dream or whatever it was.

"Look, she'll come around. You have to give her time, Belikov. This really is your fault. She's hurt and you know it. You can see right through her still. You know she's doing this as revenge because of how much you hurt her. Dimitri, you can end all of her pain…all you do is just be true to yourself. You love her. You still love her and I have no doubt about it the split second you caught her fall yesterday. You know better Dimitri. She's the child. You're the adult…" Stan tried to convince Dimitri.

"But she's not even giving me the time of day Stan, that's the difference. If I had five minutes with her, I'd fix this in a flash," Dimitri retorted to Stan.

"Would you? Five minutes would be all it took, are you stupid? You'd be doing it half-assed, Belikov!" Stan scolded Dimitri. Wow…never saw it in Stan to say something like that for me. I've really got to give him credits for guts. "Even if she gave you a week, your apology would only be the beginning. You owe her a lot. If it wasn't for her, you'd still be in Russia, as a Strigoi, possibly attacking the school by now. Sure Princess Vasilisa was the one who technically "saved" you, but you owe everything you have to Rose, and if anything, you were the one who didn't give her the time of day. Time and again she's been trying to catch your attention, but you pretended like she didn't exist. And don't tell me otherwise because I've seen you walk by her without a second thought!" I was shocked now. Wow…Stan was pissed…. "Look, I'm going back to the infirmary to make sure she's alright. Maybe you shouldn't see her until you get a grip of reality," Stan stormed out of the room and I stood there shocked, speechless.

"Rose…" I bit my lip to prevent tears from falling.

"Five minutes…" I whispered. "Five pathetic minutes…" I glared at Dimitri, no longer caring I was crying in front of him. "You…are absolutely pathetic…" I kept talking.

"Rose…" Stan tried to stop me.

"You meant the world to me. You were everything to me. I gave you everything with nothing in return. I trusted and you stabbed me in the back! If you think I hate you for the feeding, Lissa's done it multiple times. I don't care about that! Love fades, mine has? That's the reason why I'm pissed. Look, forget it. I have to go…" I ran to my room with everything I had. My heart had been torn to pieces and it was still breaking. When I got to my room, I just turned all the lights off and sobbed against the door.

"Rose, open up! Please stop crying sweetheart…" It was Stan. I didn't open the door for him either this time. I just wanted to be alone. Every time…every time I thought I was so close to getting to Dimitri and he just gives me another reason to leave. I was getting sick of it all.

"Go away!" I screamed.

"Rose…just open the door…" Stan tried to coax me out. I slowly opened the door. "Rose…" My body was shaking as I was still crying. I knew Dimitri was next to Stan, but I was hurt beyond belief that I couldn't care anymore.

"Roza…" I heard Dimitri call my name. I started whimpering and Stan shushed me. "I can calm her down, Alto. I want to try. Just one chance, please," Stan slowly let me go.

"Rose, one chance for him?" I didn't respond as I couldn't get a word out. Stan finally let me go completely and I grabbed for him. Dimitri stood in the way though and I grabbed Dimitri's sleeve instead.

"Get away from me!" I screamed.

"Rose, you're hysterical. Just calm down. Think rationally!" Dimitri shook me.

"Go away!" I pushed Dimitri back and pushing a little too hard, Dimitri fell back and landed on his butt. I wiped my eyes and gave him a really angry look.

"You already had your chance. You're not getting another one," I wiped my eyes more until the tears stopped. "Leave me alone if you know what's good for you," I warned him. "Plus…you know what I can do and you know who I know. And if I remember correctly, you were saying to stay away from Zmey right? Look how that turned out," I left Dimitri and walked off. He really had the nerve to even touch me.

"Roza, I still love you!" He shouted. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Doesn't change anything, sorry," I headed to the school's garden out back and let the cool air calm me. I quickly climbed up a tree and relaxed against it. The rustling of the leaves was calming as I closed my eyes.

"Miss Hathaway, I didn't expect you to be out here," I looked and saw the priest from the church.

"Hey…" I answered him plainly.

"So I heard you've been creating a few…disturbances…in school recently. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"God, will people just stop asking me that? I can take care of myself thank you very much," I groaned.

"Rosemarie…alright. If you say so…" The priest simply nodded as a goodnight and then left so that I could think. After a while, I jumped from the tree and saw a figure in the shadows. I quickly called Stan. Don't ask how I had his number.

"Hello? Rose, how in the world do you have my number?" He asked through the phone.

"Someone's on campus…someone who shouldn't be here…" I whispered.

"Where are you?" I didn't answer. I let the leaves rustling do the answering.

"You're outside, where?" He asked, starting to worry.

"Amazing, isn't it?" I dropped a hint.

"Hedge maze. Stay where you are, hide and I'm getting Dimitri and I'm coming. Just hang tight," Stan hung up. I kept watching the shadowed figure as whoever it was, was trying to sneak their way around.

"Looking for something?" I asked the shadowed figure. Whoever it was, was definitely startled.

"Ah, I see that I have been caught. I guess I have underestimated you. You see, our boss…has things planned for you. Your special darkness gift has its uses. And we're just giving you an opportunity to try it out," He came out of the light. It was a Strigoi. Wait, I recognized this guy. I closed my eyes quickly and thought back in time. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes. I knew this guy. He was one of the Strigoi who were Dimitri's "followers" back then.

"Gabriel," It was Dimitri's voice.

"Ah, Belikov…back to your pathetic dhampir self…You sure you're ready for this new life? I mean, just a week ago, you were still drinking from your girl," Dimitri quickly shut the guy up with a punch. I gasped. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and I screamed. Dimitri turned and got defensive quickly.

"Belikov, it's just me! Alto, I've got her," I turned and saw Stan. A sigh of relief came from me.

"Gabriel, we've had four Strigoi come by earlier, taken out by Rose just yesterday," Dimitri started to get angry and I could tell. Suddenly, I saw a vision and things fast forwarded. Before I knew it, Dimitri was pinned by two more Strigoi in my vision. I was seeing the future. Was this what the Strigoi was talking about? Suddenly in the back, I saw two more shadowed figures. If my vision was right, this was going to go down badly. We needed more backup but didn't have the time. Then I remembered what Dimitri said as a Strigoi. Every sense is heightened. Touch, Smell, Sight, everything…which included hearing and now I had a plan. I was going to kill two birds with one stone.

"Dimitri, let him go," I said with a firm voice. Dimitri looked at me as if I was crazy. "Let him go!" I shouted. I got a wince from the Strigoi. This just might work. "Dimitri, for once in your life, trust me on this. Back up to here," Dimitri groaned and listened obediently for once.

"Cover your ears. Now…" I whispered to Stan and Dimitri. Both finally caught on. "There are two more of them, maybe more. I'll explain later but we need backup and we don't have time. So I have a faster method," They covered their ears and I walked out to the Strigoi.

"That's a good girl," I gave them a sneaky grin. Then, I screamed as loud as I could and he quickly backed away. That also got the alarm going and before I even blinked, guards and other guardians came out cornering him. The Strigoi laughed. "Smart girl. Feisty," He sneered. Two other Strigoi came out as predicted.

"Tables have turned, Gabriel. See, my girl here is smart," Dimitri told him.

"I'm not your girl," I growled and walked to the Strigoi. "Goodbye." In one fell swoop, I snapped the Strigoi's neck. "Next?" The two Strigoi actually looked scared.

"They're young and probably useful. Get a silver stake and change him. Same with the other. We'll need them one day," The guards took them away.

"Rose…what are they after?" Dimitri asked quickly.

"It's not a what. It's a who," I told him without turning around.

"Ok then. Who then?" I finally turned to Stan who asked this time.

"Me…and the darkness that I carry. And I just got a glimpse of what they meant," I answered.

"What are you talking about? Darkness enhances your strength only from what we can tell," Dimitri added.

"That's because you guys can't tell. I can. Dimitri, the reason I knew the other two Strigoi were hidden was because I got a vision. A vision of you being taken down by the three of them because we were outnumbered. Dimitri…?" I made sure he was paying attention by turning around now.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I saw the future. For a split second…but I definitely saw the future…and I changed it," I told the two of them.

**Hm…future sight eh? And what about the priest that walked by from nowhere? Does he have a role in this story? Hope you guys liked it so far and stay tuned! 6-8 reviews please and thank you! Plus, more reviews, faster update! Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4: Painted Target

**So here's chapter 4! Seems like many people like the story so keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any VA character!**

**Chapter 4**

"You saw the future?" Dimitri asked in disbelief. Makes me feel like I'm crazy.

"Um…more like a premonition now that I changed the end result. But yeah…that's pretty much it," I answered quickly. After, I sighed and Dimitri sighed as well. Stan just looked out of it.

"Alto, take her back to her room. I'll report to Kirova about all of this," Stan nodded and headed to me as Dimitri left.

"Dimitri, wait," That got Dimitri to stop and turn to me. "Guardian Alto, can you report to Kirova instead?" I gave him a certain look and he knew what it meant. He gave me a gentle look, almost a smile before he left.

"Sure. Take your time," He placed his hand on my shoulder and left to head back inside. I stared at Stan as he left, making sure he was far enough from hearing distance. Then I turned back to Dimitri.

"Five minutes. You said five minutes so you have it starting now," I told Dimitri since we were alone now. He shook his head though. He wasn't going to take it

"Not tonight, Roza. You need your rest and to be honest, I'll need more than five minutes at this rate," All of a sudden, he started to walk away.

"Then give me a kiss," I increased the ante now. He turned back to me again. And again, he only smiled. I stood firmly but Dimitri just shook his head and started to leave. "Don't say I haven't tried being nice about it because I'm not giving you a choice," I ran and tried to tackle Dimitri. That was stupid when I added a battle cry. Soon Dimitri pushed me further and before I fell, he caught me. Just like he did when Lissa and I were dragged back to the school. Then he pulled me close and constricted me.

"Rose, listen to me. If you don't feel safe in your room, I can accompany you tonight. All you do is ask. But I won't kiss you and I won't make a move until I can explain everything to you. You hate me already right? And I can't do that unless you're willing to listen. Now, do you want me to stay the night?" I gave him a look.

"Answer me, Rose. You have two choices," I scoffed.

"You know what, forget it. You had your chance," I started to walk off.

"Listen to me!" He yelled. I stopped. "I'm done. No more half-assed answers. But you have to prepare for one very big answer and that means time. I need time. I still need to get used to this life. Rose…"

"No, no more waiting. I went to Russia for you and you can't even give me an answer without thinking about it for what? A few days?" I sighed. "Dimitri…I can wait. But I can't wait on forever…remember that," I started to head back inside, looking for Adrian. Maybe he could humor me for a bit. When I got back into the dorms, I knocked at Adrian's door.

"Come in beautiful," I cracked a smile before heading inside. "Well hello little dhampir. Give Adrian a kiss," He laughed out.

"Adrian, are you drunk? Because I can come back later if-" He suddenly cut me off.

"I'm not drunk. Come here, I know what happened…" He pointed to his head.

"Yeah…what's going on? I actually wanted to talk to you about it," I told him.

"Darkness? It comes with the territory. Your powers are getting stronger. Taking more Strigoi down turns up the power, but also raises the ante. It'll have a serious toll on your body. You have to be careful. Future sight, it's really useful at moments. But other times, lose your timing and space out, could cost you your life. Rose, be careful. Strigoi are going to be after you for that special talent because it can prove useful, but they could care less about your safety nonetheless the health issues that comes along with it unless it inflicts so much damage that it risks your death. That's when people stop pushing. Now, you can use this info to your advantage. But don't do it too much. That's all I can tell you and that's all I know." For a person like Adrian, that much info is pretty much like hitting a gold mine.

"You can see into my mind right? Dream walking?" I asked him.

"Dream, not mind. It has to be you asleep and your mind thinking," He reminded me.

"I want to try something. I need you to see in my mind. There's a person that's a bit suspicious to me," Adrian laid me down on his bed and he rocked me a bit until I was tired enough to relax. He touched my head and before I knew it, he was shot into my memories.

"What am I looking for?" He asked in my mind.

"Anyone suspicious. Check the priest. I was in the trees and he came from nowhere," I saw Adrian walking through my mind and he stopped my memory of the priest. "He looks alright. Wait, wait a sec. His robe. Underneath, black. What does that remind you of?" He ask.

"Strigoi. He's an inside man. Man, I'm going to kill him," I threatened.

"No. You don't kill him. You don't touch him and you don't rattle him. He's a priest. Or so he is here. Meaning, you hurt him, you get pinned for everything. You will get into a boatload of trouble and you're going to be in more danger than you want to be in. What you should do is just ignore him…let him wander and let him spy. Just don't let him catch you saying anything dangerous or suspicious…and obviously don't let him near you. If he wants to talk, say you're busy or that you'd rather think on your own. Little dhampir, I know for the life of you, you can lie. You'll have to keep them company now. Don't trust anyone. If anything guardian related, Dimitri, Stan, Alberta and Kirova are your safeguards. No one else. Regular folk, Lissa, your group of friends, and me. No one else. Understand?" He told me before leaving my head. "I'll call Dimitri. Let him tell the others about this and we might be able to overturn this entire thing on its head. Go get some rest," I nodded and started to leave Adrian's room. And suddenly the danger game was on again. As I was slowly walking down the hallway, I slowly drew out my stake. God, just when I thought I was all clear and out of this.

Suddenly a vision came again. I saw myself heading to my room. A person was following me. Damn. I started to run to my room and right before I turned, I grabbed my stake tight. When I turned, I tried to cut and slash whoever it was.

"Woah! Put it down! Rose, stop!" I slowed and saw the shadowy figure. It was Stan.

"God, gave me a heart attack. Got the call from Adrian and the others?" He nodded.

"We're guarding you through the night. Dimitri and I are going to trade shifts every few hours. You can sleep soundly for sure though," He told me. I laughed.

"I know…I know," I quickly changed in the bathroom and got myself ready for bed.

"Lights out yet?" Stan mocked.

"Shut up. I'm going to bed. Goodnight," I told Stan.

"Goodnight, Rose. Sleep tight," He whispered quietly now.

"Yeah…goodnight…" I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. As Stan dimmed the lights for me, I started to close my eyes. To be honest, this wasn't relaxing at all. Knowing that you're the treasure for a group of Strigoi? Not relaxing at all. I slept really lightly. Sure, my eyes were closed, but I heard everything that moved in the room. Even after fifteen minutes, I sat up gasping.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Stan sat on my bed and stroked my hair aside.

"Yeah…just restless…" My heart rate was fast. It was really uncomfortable like this.

"Look, how about I call Dimitri. You've slept with him before so you'll be better with him. We'll both guard your room but at least with Dimitri holding you, you can get some sleep," And so he did just that. Within five minutes, Dimitri knocked at the door with a certain pattern. He turned on the lights for a bit.

"Roza? Sweetheart, it's me. Everything's going to be okay. You don't have to be worried," I turned to him a bit.

"I'm scared…" I whispered to no one in particular. "I'm really scared…" I curled up as I could hear Dimitri's footsteps come closer.

"Relax…we're here. No one's going to get to you," I laid back down on my bed and Dimitri got in. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and rolled underneath me so that I was lying on top of his body. Gently, he pressed my head to his chest and I could hear his heart beating slowly. It was soothing and if anything, it was definitely something I missed. As Dimitri stroked my back, I think at some point in time I completely fell asleep.

"Don't leave…" I whispered.

"I won't. I promise," I heard Dimitri's voice as he pulled the cover over us.

_Next morning…_

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" I smacked the alarm clock. "Another day…" I opened my eyes and looked around. No one was in my room so I quickly drew my stake. "Stan? Dimitri?"

"Out here!" They yelled back. I opened the door and they were just outside my door, talking.

"Come in. Don't stand out there. I need you guys in here," I told them. They came in. "So how is this going to go? I have a target painted on my back and I have class. Also, no way am I staying cooped up in here," I told the two of them. They gave me a sly grin. I think I just asked the wrong questions.

"Oh…no…no, no, no, no, no! No, I am not doing what I think you want me to do," I told them, trying to leave the room.

"Nuh uh," Dimitri grabbed me.

"We don't have a choice, Miss Hathaway," Stan told me. "You're wanted by evil people who are trying to kidnap you. Plus, everything is covered by the school now. You don't even need to touch your dad's money," Stan told me. "Plus you and Dimitri, should get some time to…talk. Make up perhaps?" Stan looked at me. I groaned.

"So in other words, I'm supposed to just pack up and go to where ever you guys I have to go," Dimitri put his hand on my arm and caressed my cheek. Slowly he pulled me into a hug.

"We don't like this anymore than you do, but we talked to Kirova last night. That's what she said. Because of your newfound ability…you're…" He hesitated and that meant I would be pissed at what he would say.

"What? I'm what?" He asked. "You're…" I tried to continue for him.

"You're also an asset to the school. Like spirit powers, yours are the complete opposite. It's an interest," I sighed.

"Great. I'm a trophy now," He brushed through my hair and I calmed instantly. "Fine. We're going it your way. Where are we going?" I asked.

"Russia." Dimitri answered. I froze on the spot and all the memories of Russia came to me.

"Russia? Are you kidding me? What about your gang of Strigoi from there?" I asked.

"Don't worry. We have a spy op going on right now. Turns out, my gang and their new boss, are here in the US. So, we're going to lose them. And even if they get to Russia, I contacted some people already. Your dad knows the situation too so he lent us a few of his bodyguard because he doesn't want his pretty little daughter hurt," Dimitri found the opening to kiss me and even though I didn't kiss him back, I also didn't push him away. "Plus, Rose, you wanted an apology from me right? You'll get it when we get there," Dimitri was really trying to sell this.

"How long are we staying there, Alto?" I put some of the heat on him.

"Depends if anyone catches on. Our ideal time is a month. As for classes, for all anyone knows, you already passed all of your classes. Take this time as a cultural course I guess," Stan told me.

"Ok. One more question. When do we leave and who else knows about this?" I asked. I was now worrying about how to break it to Lissa.

"Who else knows? Um, Princess Vasilisa and your gang. But no worries about saying goodbye. Because, they are all going on a one month field trip with you. We figured because you were targeted, they're targeted all the same. It's better if we keep track of the people close to you. Except your dad because well, we all know he can take care of himself," Stan answered and that's when things changed.

"Wait, they get to come?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. They're coming with you. Figured you might get lonely. It was his idea," Stan pointed at Dimitri. I looked at Dimitri.

"Thank you," I told the two of them. "So I'm assuming I have to get packing then, don't I?" I asked. Both of them nodded. "Alto, are you coming with us?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, got some Strigoi to kill here, you know," I laughed.

"Got it. Then let's get packing," I told Dimitri.

**Hm…gang's on the trip to Russia. Wonder how that will go? Stay in tuned, and please, please, review. It dropped from 6 reviews per chapter to like 2. I need reviews to keep this going so I know people are still interested. Thanks. So maybe 6 reviews for the next chapter? **


	5. Chapter 5: And Russia Awaits!

**So here's chapter 5! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep it up to support the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any VA characters.**

**Chapter 5**

_At the airport…_

My heart was racing. That much I knew. Everything seemed to blur together and apparently my body didn't want to keep up.

"Rose, come on!" I saw Lissa admire something so I just ran with it.

"Isn't this cute?" She was pointing out a teddy bear at a shop near the gate we were at.

"Don't wander off too far!" Dimitri yelled. I gave him a simple nod and followed Lissa. It was awhile before we boarded. But nonetheless, time was passing and soon it was time to leave the U.S. for a while. Thankfully since we were taking a private plane, we had more room to relax and do what we wanted. I was exhausted and it was only ten o'clock in the morning. After all the safety was through, I quickly reclined my chair.

"Rose, is everything alright?" Dimitri put his book down. I gasped a bit as my body was sore.

"Yeah…everything's fine. No worries," Christian and Eddie sat together as Mia, Lissa, and I sat together. Dimitri sat on the other side of plane, on his own. This was going to be a long, long flight so I decided to close my eyes for a bit.

"Rose, can you hear me?" I swore I heard Adrian's voice. "Don't say anything. I'm just in your mind a bit. Felt something was wrong so I decided to check in. Rose, listen to me. I know you're probably on your way to Russia, but be careful of your powers. They can take a physical toll on you, I warned you before," I nodded and tried to shift my body.

"I know…it's already starting," I whispered.

"Rose, are you okay?" Dimitri looked at me and I pulled off a quick smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I sighed.

"Rose, this isn't the time to play hero, little dhampir. I know everyone is with you. Get Lissa to heal you for a bit. Tell Dimitri. You need someone monitoring your health if things are already happening now. Is that clear?" He asked. I just nodded but to be honest, it's not like he could tell.

"Yeah…" Then I never heard from Adrian. Soon after, it was lunchtime on the airplane. Everyone got food but me.

"Rose? You didn't get something to eat?" I shook my head. By this time, my head was throbbing and I was trying to limit my moving. "Rose, you're not acting like yourself. Are you feeling okay?" I just nodded, trying to sleep…but being in pain, doesn't help my case too much.

"Yeah…don't worry…" I tried to sound normal. Finally, I reclined my chair so far back, it was in the bed setting. If it wasn't for the fact others were on the pain, I'd be crying at this point. I felt really sick but I couldn't let people worry. Plus, not much could be done since we were somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. After lunch, Mia and Lissa were giggling about something while Eddie and Christian were joking about something too. I stayed reclined and for a minute when I opened my eyes, that was when I was caught. Dimitri had been staring at me for a long while. I turned away.

"Rose, come here," Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

"No, I'm okay," I told him. Everyone still stared.

"I'm not asking. Come here, that's an order," He spoke a little louder. I had two choices. To admit what was going on, or to suck it up and keep the charade going. I probably wasn't thinking right when I decided to choose the latter. I forced my body to move as I gritted my teeth through it. I slowly walked to Dimitri, hopefully in a straight line.

"What…do you want?" I asked him. He glared at me. Dimitri called the flight attendant over and spoke to her in Russian.

"Is everything okay?" He asked again. God, he was persistent.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please…just stop asking," I told him, almost begging. When he tried to feel my forehead, I backed enough so I was out of his reach.

"God, Rose, you're not feeling well so just admit it!" He snapped. That got Lissa's attention.

"Wait, Rose, you're not feeling well?" Lissa asked. Suddenly the plane shook and that was all my body could take before I collapsed.

"Roza!" Dimitri quickly held onto me as I slumped over his arm, trying to catch my breath.

"Rose!" Everyone cried out. Dimitri laid me down in my bed or chair, or whatever it was quickly. My body was sore and I really couldn't move much. Things were taking a bad turn. Finally, Dimitri felt my forehead and muttered something in Russian, probably a curse word if I was correct.

"Miss Renaldi, you carry the power of water, can you create ice?" He asked. She nodded and formed a block of ice quickly. Dimitri wrapped it in a towel and set it on my forehead. I gasped a bit.

"Your problem for not admitting it earlier," Dimitri told me. I tried to calm down. "Listen to me, you're going to be okay. Got it?" I nodded. As I tried to turn, I finally cried out as every part of my body refused to move. "Princess Vasilisa, if I'm not mistaken, she's in a lot of pain right now…and I mean a severe amount. She was laying really still for the last few hours and didn't try to move at all so I'm thinking something's wrong with the muscles. She has a fever but let me worry about that. Can you relieve the pain a bit?" Lissa grabbed my hand and that's when I felt the spirit powers go into my body and start healing. My hold on Dimitri's hand had lightened up a bit too.

"Rose, you're going to be okay…" I heard Christian's voice.

"Lord Ozera, if you so kindly able to, notify the flight attendant and see if she has any painkillers. The plane was built for the school so there should be a place for medical supplies," I opened my eyes enough to see Christian and Eddie leave. As Lissa's healing kicked in, I was able to at least open my eyes.

"You'll be fine. Rose, you have to hang on," Lissa told me. I nodded and tried to smile at her. When Eddie and Christian came back, they brought a bottle of Advil. Suddenly the muscle in my leg contracted and I almost screamed.

"Shh…Rose, breathe through it," Dimitri kept my leg still as I thrashed. Lissa quickly healed it and I stopped. After I took the painkillers, I was calm.

"You guys get some rest. I'll watch over her," Dimitri told the others. And soon, I was out like a light bulb. "Good…get some rest…" Dimitri massaged my leg and that was the end of it.

_Several hours later…_

"Shh…stay quiet. It's good she's been out for a while," I felt someone pick me up but I couldn't even move. After all the muscle spasms in my body, the only thing I could move was my neck and head. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Rose, you're awake," Lissa stroked my arm. I looked around and found myself in house I vaguely recognize.

"Oh my god, Dimka, is she alright?" A woman exclaimed. I winced.

"Yeah, mama. Roza is fine…I think. Can you call the doctor for a house call? And I mean "that" doctor. Lissa, Christian, Mia, and Eddie, you guys find a place to hide," I was trying to take in everything and from the sound of it, I was already in Russia. I shifted a bit. "Roza…calm down…" Dimitri bounced me a bit in his arms and soon I was placed on a bed. "How are you feeling?" I scoffed.

"My body is sore as freaking hell. Tell me how I'm feeling," I told him.

"Well, we called a special doctor. He'll take a look at you and you'll be fine. He's a specialist in your…abilities. Just hang tight. I know you're in extreme pain. Lissa can't heal anymore so can you please hang on," I gritted my teeth as my muscle spasms kicked in.

"Mama! Hurry up!" Dimitri yelled.

"He's here!" There was a rushing on the stairs and a guy came in. I flinched and grabbed my stake. The guy was a Strigoi.

"What were you thinking?" I snarled at Dimitri.

"Shh…it's okay. He won't hurt you. Plus, if he does, I'll kill him. He's a…nice…guy. Just give him a chance. He's like you. If anything, he has the same ability you do. He knows how to help," I looked warily until my muscle contracted.

"Oh, oh, it's starting. Hold the muscle down," The Strigoi spoke. Dimitri held my leg down and I thrashed quickly, pleading to let go.

"Shh…" The "doctor" stroked my cheek. "You're going to be okay," He checked my heart rate and everything he did seemed normal. "Where does it hurt the most?" He asked.

"I can't move for the most part, so why don't you tell me?" I seethed.

"She was on the airplane the entire time it happened," Dimitri explained. The doctor nodded and handed Dimitri a packet of pills.

"Give her one every day. It should help keep her powers stable. I made the medicine and I've tried it on myself. It works. Miss a dose, two the next day. You get the idea. The medicine covers a bit of magic in them back from the old days. Anyways, what we're doing is feeding her dark magic in some ways or another. She uses too much energy, her body gives out. Just like you were on blood pills for a while, this is the same idea. If she hasn't used much of dark magic, then lay off on the meds or she can have too much and she flies into rages and I'm sure you've seen that before. As for now, give her a pill, and then ice the sore spots or use heat. You know about those. Roza, right?" The doctor looked at me. I didn't answer.

"Your powers, don't use them. They will kill you. You have to know that. Use too much and your body will give out on you. Don't use them at all, and you can go back to your normal life. That's why I turned. I couldn't cope with the pills and the pain. I was weak to be honest. You're not. I can see the fire in your eyes. You still want to fight no matter what. Dimitri, I'll keep making the pills and I'll give a luggage filled with them too before you go. And when she's off the pills, meaning she stops using her powers, let me know and I won't have to make any more," Dimitri shook hands with the guy as he was about to leave. "Give her a pill before I leave. She's going to gag on it unfortunately because I didn't adjust for taste. You can smash the pill so she can intake the powder. Mix it with something and it should still be fine," He told us. Dimitri smashed it instantly and then mixed it with chocolate.

"I know you don't want to exactly lick from my hand, but I'll put it into your food later. This time, just take it from my hand," Dimitri told me. Wow this was going to be awkward. I quickly licked it up and took my medicine. Dimitri gave me water and I pushed down the slightly bitter aftertaste.

"Good. She can take it. Strong girl you have there. Going to Russia, finding you, turning you back, and here we are. You owe a lot to her," He said before stepping out the door.

"Yeah…you're not the first to say it," Dimitri nodded a bit before the doctor left. I went back to bed and laid down. "Feeling better? He's not someone to hide from. He's the only one here who can help you," Dimitri started massaging my arms. "This might hurt a bit," He rubbed harder and I yelped.

"Breathe through it. You'll be fine," He lightened up just enough to make me grit my teeth instead. "Oh, give me a sec. I forgot to get the others out from hiding in my mother's room. Let me get them first," Dimitri left the room and I heard the others start talking again.

"Is Rose okay?" I heard Lissa's voice.

"She's fine now. No worries. She just needs rest. Mama!" It took a while but Dimitri's mom came in.

"Yes, Dimka sweetheart?" She asked.

"Can you watch over Rose? Call me if she starts moaning, groaning, complaining, or whatnot in pain, I'm going to take the kids out for lunch. Even in Rose's state, she should be able to fight. The medicine will take effect soon anyways. I just need you to watch over Rose. Is that alright?" The mother smiled at me and nodded.

"Of course. Take the kids to someplace nice too. I'll make something light for Rose," Dimitri nodded and looked at me.

"You going to be okay by yourself?" I nodded.

"Yeah, the pain's not that bad now. Dimitri?" He looked at me. "I'm not giving you this as a warning. I'm giving this to you as a threat. One scratch on Lissa or anyone and you're really going to regret it," Dimitri chuckled.

"Don't worry. Rest up. Mom?" Dimitri looked at his mom.

"I know. Watch over her and call you if anything is wrong. Go now," Dimitri nodded again and then left with everyone while I laid down on the bed again, staring at the window.

"Roza, darling, are you hungry? I could…" I heard Olena speak.

"No…thanks…" She didn't respond but I heard the door close. I tried to shift my body and it went along finally…painfully. I stayed silent as I shifted onto my side rather than my back. Well, wasn't this a great start to a one month vacation.

**Aww…poor Rose. Wonder what history that mystery doctor has? Stay in tuned, and please, please, review. Thankfully the reviews increased but please keep it up guys! THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dimitri's Shot at Rose

**So here's chapter 6! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep it up to support the story! There were only four but I decided to upload anyways. Seriously? I don't think six is that much, is it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or any of the characters!**

**Chapter 6**

"It's finally nice she's getting some rest. She was in such pain…" I heard someone's voice in the distant.

"Don't worry sweetheart. She's been asleep ever since you guys have been out," I started distinguishing it as Olena's voice as I opened my eyes. My body was sore as hell so I was wincing the minute I tried to move. Nonetheless, I had to get moving. The minute I put my foot down on the floor, I gasped in pain, but I kept it silent. Slowly, I started to make my way to the staircase.

"Rose? Rose! You shouldn't be up!" Suddenly a vision struck me and I saw my father in a car with what looked like two bodyguards. I tried to poke around the vision and found out that he was heading here. "Rose! Snap out of it!" I felt someone shake me. "Rose, stop. Stop looking and snap out of it!" Finally I stopped and I focused back to Dimitri. "You heard the doctor. You have to use your powers sparingly. Use it if you're in danger and really need to. Otherwise, try to conserve it. Is that clear?" I looked at him blankly.

"You're not the boss of me. You lost that right long ago. What I do is what I want. Also, my father's coming here. He's on his way," I told Dimitri.

"I know. I called him when I was out," He told me.

"Dimka, a word?" Olena pulled Dimitri aside. I sat on the stairs as they talked. "What is going on between the two of you? And you answer me honestly, Dimka," I heard Dimitri sigh.

"Mama, she's just being difficult. I kind of hurt her after I was turned back and she's been just doing everything she can to get my attention. She's acting like a child and I don't understand why," Dimitri spoke up.

"Dimka, you think of her as a woman. But look, she is still a child. Eighteen is only a number. It doesn't mean much about maturity. You are twenty-four, almost twenty-five. How else is she supposed to act? You hurt her. You can't expect her to bounce back quickly. You met her almost one year ago. And from the sound of her parents, you're the closest thing she has. You have to understand that," Olena explained. I kept staying quiet and listening.

"But she is also a guardian. She can't show weakness. That's how the job description is like! Mama, you should know how this life is," Finally I heard a slapping sound and I quickly looked. Wow…Dimitri just got hit by his grandmother who had come in from the backyard.

"Dimka, I did not raise you like this," His grandmother chided him. "When did you learn to speak so harshly? You don't show respect to her," The grandmother kept going.

"Grandmother, stay out of this please," Dimitri spoke quickly.

"You say she is a guardian, right?" Yeva asked.

"Yes, she is. And she shouldn't show weakness. Obedience and trust can be the only thing that separates life and death," Dimitri explained.

"But you also forget the thing that makes her such a good guardian, Dimitri. You forgot about her more than you know. You claim you know her, but you don't know her anymore. What was her determination to save you? Why did she save you? Why did she persevere in saving you? DO YOU REMEMBER?" Yeva raised her voice so much even I flinched.

"Mama, please, calm down," Olena spoke quietly. "Rose is probably in her room sleeping," She whispered now. "She's been in pain…"

"Olena, I know. But she needs an answer from my stupid grandson here. Dimka, answer me. I will not ask again. Do you know why she saved you?" I peeked a bit as Dimitri sighed. Somehow Yeva winked at me as she caught me peeking. I hid from them as I kept listening.

"I don't know. She loves me? Personally, I didn't want her looking for me," Dimitri said and to be honest, that hurt a bit.

"That is not the answer. Why does she love you?" Yeva pushed Dimitri more.

"Because I took care of her, I don't know," He seemed to have given up easily.

"My grandson, you owe her everything. Not because she's a guardian or all the mumbo jumbo you said. It's because she's part human. She's human, Dimitri. She feels just as much as the next person. So what makes you think she can't get hurt the same way? Dimitri, you've lost sight of who she is and what she means to you…" Her voice trailed off. I had just about had enough too. He wasn't going to answer correctly anyways.

"Hey, Rose! What are you-" Lissa called for me. I saw Dimitri turn instantly.

"Rose…" He knew he had done a terrible thing. "Rose…how much did you-" I cut him off.

"Enough!" My voice cracked. "I don't want to do this anymore…I've had enough…" I quieted down. Lissa touched my shoulder and I hit it away. Was I stupid for expecting a good answer to come out?

"Rose, I didn't mean-" Dimitri started again.

"I said enough! Enough is enough Guardian Belikov!" He flinched at my anger now.

"What's going on?" The others started to come downstairs and saw everyone with somber faces.

"Lissa, what's-"Christian spoke.

"Shh!" Lissa told him to be quiet. I quickly wiped the tears that started falling.

"Enough…" I turned for the door and right outside was my father.

"Kiz…is everything okay?" He came to me, quickly hugging me. I started sobbing as everyone watched. At this point, I couldn't care anymore. "Guardian Belikov, I'm really hoping you have an explanation for this," Dimitri didn't answer.

"No…I don't," I heard Dimitri's voice.

"Alex!" I heard my father yell as he still stroked my hair. He handed me over to one of his bodyguards. His bodyguard kept holding me while trying to quiet my sobs. I turned to see my father draw a knife out. "Listen Belikov, you better have a good reason why she's like that. If not, I'm sure my knife friend here won't mind touching you a bit," He threatened.

"Stop!" I yelled. My father stopped on my command. I glared at Dimitri now as I saw a bit of relief come across his face. "He's not worth the effort," I spoke up. Then I swore Dimitri had as surprised of a face as any. Alex kept wiping my tears until I stopped at his cooing at me. After a while, Alex picked me up into his arms and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Sir, your daughter's quiet now," I heard Alex speak.

"Good. Let her rest in your arms until we head back. Belikov, I will take her from you now. I will give you as many chances as you need to redeem yourself, but only at my daughter's allowing. You know where we are so come as you see fit. She will need an accompanying guest. Princess Vasilisa, would you care to join? Lord Ozera? I do believe the two of you are a couple so I see no reason to separate the two of you," My father called them. Christian and Lissa both agreed.

"Eddie, Mia, why don't the two of you stay here? We'll contact you if any emergency situations come up," Lissa told them.

"Sure thing. We'll be with Guardian Belikov and the rest of them here. Take care of Rose, okay?" Mia asked.

"Of course. I promise," Lissa answered with nothing less of a smile.

"Zmey, her pills. Her powers need them. Future sight's starting to kick in," Dimitri told my father. I just stared at them.

"You keep them. It'll give you at least a chance every day to see her. I'm not going to forbid you from seeing her just yet," My father got into the car with Alex followed with the three of us as one of his bodyguards drove us to wherever the hell we were going. Alex still had his hold on me in the car as he started to stroke my back in the back seat of the car. It took about half an hour, but we finally got there.

"Alex, take care of my daughter after we arrive. I have a few matters to attend to so I won't have the time to watch over her. Take care of her friends too, set a room up for them and all that," My father got out of the car after it stopped.

"Yes, sir. Miss Hathaway, it's time to get out of the car. We're home," I didn't move.

"You're going to have to carry her. She's not going to be moving anytime soon. Lissa, Christian, please go with Alex while I attend to my matters," Lissa and Christian followed quietly.

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard Christian ask.

"Hopefully. She's crushed though so let's just give her space," Alex answered. I just had a hollow stare as Alex carried me inside. It wasn't long before he laid me down on the bed. Stroking my face gently, he looked at me. "I'll be back soon. Just hold on as I care for your friends. Lissa, Christian, I assume one room for you will be enough?" Lissa and Christian left my room as I lied on the bed, just staring out the window. I started to think about Dimitri.

"You're cruel…" I whispered, almost to myself. It didn't take long before I heard the door creak. I quickly turned and sat up in the bed. Alex slowly closed the door and locked it.

"It's alright. It's me, Alex. Just lie back down. I won't hurt you," I did as told as Alex got onto my bed. He pulled the covers aside. "Move your head up a bit," I was curious as to what he was doing. He put his arm under my head and let me use his arm as a pillow. Pulling me close, he pulled the covers over us. "Time for you to get some rest. Dinner will be soon and we need you to look proper so get some rest first," He stroked my arm and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Few hours later…_

"Miss Hathaway…?" I felt someone nudge me a bit. "Miss Hathaway…?" I slowly opened my eyes and saw Alex. "Miss Hathaway, it's time for dinner. You have to get dressed. We have a evening gown ready for you and your friends are already waiting. Also we have a lot of guests over today so please be courteous to them. I know you're feeling under the weather, but do your best. I'll be watching you so call me if you want to excuse yourself. I'll accompany you from that point on," Alex started to leave the room.

"Don't leave…please…" Alex looked back at me.

"But you have to change. Watching would be indecent of me," I shook my head.

"I don't care. Just help me change then," He nodded and got my dress form the closet. He unzipped the back of the dress and gave it to me. I walked to the bathroom and quickly put it on. It was a beautiful red dress, almost something a princess would wear.

"Sit here," Alex led me to my desk where he found the makeup and some hair appliances. "Straight or curls?" He asked.

"Straight," He started combing my hair. I laid my head down and he kept brushing it.

"Still tired?" I didn't answer. After he tied my hair back, he turned me around and started working on makeup.

"How do you know how to do all this?" I asked him. It seemed weird for a guy to be able to know about all this.

"I have a little sister and she's all into it. But she's too young and messes up easily so I just do it for her," He put a little foundation and then some mascara as well as eye shadow. Adding a bit of lipstick, I literally looked like a princess now. "Like it?" He asked. I was amazed. He was one talented person.

"It's lovely," I complimented him.

"We're not done yet," He drew out a box. It was a jewelry box. When he opened it, there sat a silver necklace with a heart at the end of it. Alex went around my neck and put it on.

"There, all done. Now, shoes. Take your pick, come over here," I followed him and he opened the closet. There were well over fifteen different pairs of shoes. Dear god, my dad was going to spoil me to death. I cracked a smile.

"I'll take these," They were a sparkly and silver. No strap on the back kept me from getting blisters thankfully.

"Ready?" Alex asked me. I nodded and Alex took my hand.

"You look beautiful," He kissed my cheek. I blushed quickly. What was that? I shook my head and I think my temperature started to rise. He laughed a bit.

"It's nice to see you more lively. Come on, Miss Hathaway," We headed to the banquet hall were there where there were more than a few people. As I counted quickly, there were twenty people. Was this how royal banquets were like? Lissa and Christian sat on each side of me. They waved and I waved back.

"Hey Rose, how are you feeling?" Lissa asked.

"Better. Took a nap and now I'm feeling better," Lissa smiled. Christian gave me a high five. I started to laugh. "Lissa…I'm sorry…about before," She shook her head.

"Nothing to apologize for. You're okay," Suddenly, my father on the opposite end of the banquet table tapped his glass with a knife to gather everyone's attention.

"Ahem, as you know, we have a very special guest with us. Lords, ladies, the beautiful young woman at the opposite end of the table is my daughter, Rose Hathaway. She will be here with me for a while so you will see her quite often when we hold meetings. She is a decorated guardian at St. Vladmir's Academy, following in her mother's footsteps. Sitting to the side of her, are her friends Princess Vasilisa of the Dragomir family and Lord Ozera of the Ozera family. Please give them a warm welcome. Stand, kiz," I stood up and I pulled Lissa up with Christian too. People applauded. It was kind of fun, but also a bit embarrassing. "Come, we eat now. Please enjoy the wonderful food cooked by our chef, Vladmir and Anna!" I coughed as Lissa, Christian and I stood up.

"WHAT?"

**Haha! Shocking! Hope you guys are really looking forward to the next chapter. Don't worry, Dimitri will return! But anyone care to guess what Vladmir and Anna are doing in Russia? Please review! I only got 4 but I decided to put a new chapter anyways. **


	7. Chapter 7: Vladmir and Anna

**So here's chapter 7! Reviews are coming slowly but please keep it up! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or any of the characters!**

**Chapter 7**

I quickly looked at "Vladmir" and "Anna." They gave me a distinct look.

"Rose, please behave!" My father yelled to catch my attention.

"St. Vladmir…what are you doing here?" I asked. "You're supposed to be dead. A few hundred years ago, I believe?" He took off his chef's costume and here he was in more royal clothing.

"Anna, Vladmir, I believe you have some matters to attend to with my daughter?" My father asked rhetorically.

"You know all about this?" I asked my father, slamming my hand on the table. Lissa and Christian tried to keep me back.

"Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, and Lord Christian Ozera, we're not going to hurt her. We're just here to talk. Rose?" I looked at Lissa and Christian.

"Future sight, Rose. It's a dangerous game," Anna spoke up.

"Future sight…yeah. Father, may I be excused?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'll get your dinner up to your room so you can eat during your meeting," I walked.

"Rose!" Lissa grabbed my wrist. "Be safe…"

"Yeah…I will. It's just a talk. I highly doubt a dead man wants me dead too," I headed back to my room and Vladmir shut the door once Anna came in.

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

"We're just here to talk. Sweetheart, just hear us out. What's his name? Adrian Ivashkov. He gave you a warning. Careful with your power. He's telling the truth. You're hurting yourself. I'm sure you've felt the muscle spasms already?" I looked at him, suspiciously. "We've been reincarnated. For what reason? You. Our job, to protect you until all this is over. We're on your side okay? We don't want to see you handed over to Strigoi over either for your powers," Vladmir stroked my cheek. It was warm. "Lie down on my lap," I did as told. He touched my neck and my wrist. "Shh…checking your pulse. Making sure it's steady so nothing happens. You took medication for your powers. Keep those. They're important," He told me.

"How did you-" I started to ask.

"Sweetheart, I'm back from the dead and you're seriously asking me that. Anna, she's fine," I didn't bother getting up and Vladmir didn't seem to mind. He just stroked my hair instead. "So cute, just like a little kitty cat," He laughed. I pouted.

"So what about my friends?" I asked.

"Oh, they'll be informed by your father. Dimitri too. He should've already known by now," Vladmir explained.

"Then the twenty people in the banquet?" I asked. He laughed.

"Nothing gets by you my little kitty cat, does it. They've known about me for a while. They're your father's team. Your allies, our bodyguards, name them what you will. They're here to help, not to hurt," I nodded.

"So I just gained myself an army," I stated.

"Pretty much," He told me. This was all a lot to take in. Suddenly, something charged into my body and I gasped. "Shh…don't move. I'll take care of you," He hugged me tight and I felt the charge stop. My mind hazed. "Shh…the spasms stopped. The medicine will work. I gave them to the doctor in the first place. Your body's not used to it. It's only been a while since you've taken it. But you'll be fine. You understand, this is going to get dangerous if you keep it up. I know you're targeted and you want to keep a few steps ahead, but you need to fight like you did, with Dimitri," That was not what I had in mind.

"No. I do this my way. I've had enough of Dimitri. I can stand my ground and I will prove it to him," I stood up quickly.

"Shh…sweetheart, it's okay. Just calm down. Start another fit and your body's going to push back. Just lie down and we'll talk about this," I lied down on his lap again.

"Anna, darling, your powers?" Anna nodded and suddenly everything around us changed.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is my dear Anna's powers. Same as yours and identical…" He started.

"Meaning what?" I asked back.

"Meaning, whatever happens, she will be your decoy. She's a strong girl. Just like you. But thing is, she has a lot more experience than you meaning she can hold her ground a lot more than you can. Listen to me. You can't keep using that ability of yours. When Anna started using it, she was already a guardian. She was already older than you are now and even then it hurt her too. If she was hurting, then you have it worse," Vladmir explained. I got up.

"But that's the thing. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself," I argued back.

"Can you? Your body is already giving you muscle spasms. Next comes high fevers and that's the part where you're going to end up in the hospital and I don't want to see that happen," Vladmir argued back.

"Sweetheart, Vladmir's right. I know you want to be stronger but you have to be patient. You can't rush these things," Anna tried to de-escalate me. I shook my head. I've had enough of people belittling me.

"What do you guys know? Things have changed since you two died. And I really appreciate all the concern but I'll do things my way," I told the two of them.

"Then how much do you think you can change if you're dead? Answer that, Rosemarie," Anna yelled. I clenched my fist, staying quiet. "Rose!" I scoffed at her, trying to leave.

"Whatever," I opened the door.

"You insolent child!" Anna grabbed my arm and tried to slap me, but Vladmir intervened, stopping her.

"Anna, behave," Anna looked at Vladmir and stopped. "Vlad!"

"Shh…she's getting riled. We need her level headed and that's not working at the moment," Vladmir spoke. I just stormed out after. I didn't want to hear the rest of this. I headed back to the banquet room. Everyone was still eating.

"Rose…" Lissa called my name.

"I'm going to prove you guys wrong," I yelled out. Everyone looked at me. "I'm going to prove that I'm not as weak as you think I am," I left the banquet room.

"Wait, Rose, where are you going?" I turned to her.

"Lissa, you stay here. I'm just going out for a bit," She nodded.

"Be safe," I nodded and headed out the door. It was past midnight by now and the wind howled. Staying with Dimitri seemed like a better idea now. If I was going to start making amends, I guess now would be the time. I started to head back in Dimitri's house's direction. It took half an hour to drive, I wonder how long it'd take to walk? I started walking until I heard movement.

"Find my daughter and bring her back!" My dad yelled. Guards started moving. The same ones who I had just had dinner with. Crap. I started to run. I activated future sight so that I had a faster idea of which way to go. After seeing up ahead for about 15 minutes, the spasms kicked in. I quickly stopped future sight and rested. By now I was far enough that if they underestimated me, I'd be right outside their range. The wind howled again and then that's when I remembered something important. My father was an air user. I started running again. I had to get into the city somehow. Finally I grabbed my cell phone. I didn't care if Dimitri would hate me for this stunt. Now, Dimitri's place was the only safe place.

"Rose? What's wrong?" I was panting as I kept running.

"I need you to come get me. My father's guards…they're after me. I ran from the house…" I heard Dimitri groan.

"Rose…we'll talk about that when you get to me. Use future sight. What's the closest thing you see?" I laughed a bit.

"I can't. I used future sight for the last fifteen minutes. There was a playground nearby, a school too," After that I screamed as the muscle in my leg contracted. Then Dimitri hung up. I collapsed on the ground as excruciating pain shot through me. When it stopped, I didn't even want to move.

"Rose! Rosemarie!" It was Vladmir and Anna.

"We know you're here and you're hurt. Where are you?" They yelled into the forest. I hid near a bush and laid low.

"Anna, where is she? We need to find her before something bad happens," I heard Vladmir speak.

"I know, but I have future sight. I don't have X-ray vision," I started moving until I accidentally stepped on a branch.

"Rose!" Vladmir yelled. I started to run again. Vladmir used the air to bind my foot and I tripped.

"Let go of me!" I thrashed.

"No! You have to stop acting like a child. Come back and we'll treat your wounds," I shook my head. Suddenly a burst of darkness sparked from my ankle and Vladmir's magic was dispelled. I tried to run again but Vladmir constricted my whole body with air.

"Rose…I don't want to do this to you. Just come back. You can't be out here where it's dangerous," He lifted my body up and I kept fighting and kicking.

"You let her go right now, or I'm going to be dangerous to you," I looked and saw Dimitri with his stake. "I don't care if you're Vladmir, Anna, or whoever. No one treats her like that so don't make me repeat myself. Let. Her. Go. Vlad," Vladmir dropped me and Dimitri caught me. "Rose!" Dimitri hugged me tight and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry…I'm really sorry. Come on. Let's go home and we'll talk about everything. How does that sound?" I stayed quiet. "Rose…?"

"Home. I want to go home," Dimitri carried me on his back. "I'll take it from here Vlad, Anna. You guys have done more than enough. Tell Abe that I'll have his daughter with me where she will actually be treated like a person rather than an object," I smiled a bit. After that, I fell asleep on his back as he took me back to his house.

_Next day…_

"Huh?" I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey," It was Dimitri. "How are you feeling?" He asked. What? How was I feeling? I sat up and saw the towel that fell from my forehead. "You had a fever last night. I guess it's gone now, but you kept moaning about your leg. I gave you a dose of the medication. It seemed to have helped. So how are you feeling?" He asked again.

"I guess I'm feeling fine," Dimitri soaked the towel with cold water again and put it on my forehead.

"Try the get some rest. You were almost up the entire night howling in pain. And don't worry about your make up. I already cleaned you up too. Lissa stopped the fever from rising higher but she's resting too. Christian's with her. They're in the other room sleeping too," Dimitri climbed into bed and brought my onto his chest. I looked at him and he kissed me. I was a bit surprised. "I never stopped loving you. Despite what I said, despite what I did. I never once stopped loving you," He told me.

"But that doesn't excuse what you tried to do to me," I shifted uncomfortably on him.

"Oh, oh. Slow it down. Take it easy," He let me shift a bit. "Does anything hurt? Any pain?" I shook my head.

"I'm fine…" Suddenly I saw a vision. It was a short one, but one where I saw Vlad holding me up like last night. Air was constricting me and I gasped for air, fighting for air.

"Rose, snap out of it!" I looked at Dimitri.

"What did you see?" He asked. I leaned into Dimitri and he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's nothing…don't worry," I told him. "You know…I'm so tired of fighting you. I went on revenge quest because of you," Dimitri simply nodded.

"I know. That's why you tried to regain the Queen Rose title, right?" I looked at him oddly.

"Tried? I succeeded," I told Dimitri with a smirk. Then I grew quiet instantly. Dimitri touched my forehead.

"I'm so sorry that you're in so much pain," He told me. Suddenly he covered my ears. "Mia!" Mia ran in.

"Yes, Guardian Belikov?" She asked.

"I'm stuck in this position with Rose in my arms here, can you soak the towel with more cold water and place it on her forehead. Once she's down, I'm going to grab her medicine," Mia replaced the towel.

"Hey, feeling better?" Mia asked.

"I'll be…fine…just really tired…" Dimitri shifted and I yelped as a shock ran through my system.

"Time to grab the medicine. Watch over her," Dimitri quickly came out from underneath me and ran out the room.

"You'll be fine Rose…please hang in there," Mia stroked my arm. "Is it…painful?"

"What…do you…think? Muscle spasms…everywhere…ah!" I twisted in pain as my leg cramped up.

"Dimitri! You might want to hurry up!" I screamed.

"Rose, calm down, you can't curl up," Mia held my leg down and I screamed again. Tears stung my eyes and I clenched the bed sheet. Dimitri quickly came back with juice.

"Here. I crushed the medicine up so you shouldn't have the bitter aftertaste," I took the glass and just chugged it down. After a few minutes, the muscles relaxed and I slumped onto the bed, whimpering in pain.

"Pain, one to ten, ten max," Dimitri told me.

"Eight. I have a feeling things can get worse," I groaned.

"Mia, you can leave now. I'm going to give her a body massage. Might loosen up some muscles," Mia left and I whimpered again. Dimitri held me tight and rocked me. Slowly he took off my clothes until I was only in my bra and underwear. "It might be painful and it might not be. But if it is, you have to bear with it," I nodded. He started to touch my back gently. Slowly he pushed and I tensed. He started massaging my back which unfortunately wasn't as comfortable as it sounded. Every now and then I did grit my teeth. After a while, my top half was loosened. My leg muscles…a bit more tense.

"See? This is why I don't let you use future sight often. Do you seriously want to go through this much pain?" I groaned.

"Can't say I don't deserve it," I told him.

"Better?" I nodded.

"Yeah…" I grew quiet.

"Something wrong?" After a while he stopped and I stretched a bit. "You're thinking about something and if I had to guess, something's bothering you," He sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard. I crawled to him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Mm…I miss this," He whispered to me. I simply nodded. "Now, tell me, what's on your mind, Roza?" He asked.

"It's just weird. Since when did we have magic that could bring back the dead. I mean, Vladmir and Anna said they were reincarnated, but who can do that?" I asked.

"Well, look at you. You have the ability future sight. None of us have ever heard about it and yet it exists," Dimitri counter argued.

"That's true…but it just feels wrong. St. Vladmir was renowned for being a healer, a person who healed others and their illnesses, right?" I asked.

"From what I've studied and what I've known, yes," He told me. That's when I realized something really wasn't right. "Why? What are you thinking?"

"Vladmir had me in a hold…with air. Unless he knew the air element, what does that tell you?" I asked him. "My vision earlier…Vladmir was choking me with air, so again with the air," I told Dimitri.

"You're telling me that they're imposters?" Dimitri turned me to him. I thought about it for a bit.

"I think that's exactly what I'm trying to get at. Those two are imposters and my father got played by them.

**Uh oh! Imposters! Catch them! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are coming slower but please try to keep it up! If you guys have any suggestions, please write it in a review! But please, please, please try to get 6 reviews in? There are many faves and alerts, so a few words of comments shouldn't be that hard. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Past to the Present

**So here's chapter 8! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or any of the characters…except for Alex.**

**Chapter 8**

"So those two are imposters. Great. We have people here tracking you too," Dimitri groaned. "As if this wasn't already difficult enough," Dimitri continued.

"Yeah…and we can't warn my dad. The minute we do, I don't know what will happen. Those guards I had dinner with, I didn't recognize them. They might be with my dad or they might be Vladmir's and Anna's…so to speak. Only Alex I recognize…and I don't think he's trustworthy anymore. He's mixed in with the rest of them," Dimitri hugged me tight.

"How did things come to this?" I asked him rhetorically.

"Rose? You have a guest. Says his name is Alex!" Olena shouted. I looked at Dimitri. I rushed out of his arms and downstairs.

"Rose…" He reached for me but I backed away.

"Alex…" He sighed.

"You know…don't you?" I nodded carefully. "Yeah…so why would you trust me," He brushed his hair back. Dimitri came down and stood in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I motioned for Dimitri to back down.

"Alex…one question. Which side?" I asked him.

"Yours. Or your dad's either or. Look, I'm not here to harm you. At all. Believe me, Princesa. Come here and give me a hug," He told me.

"Only with your hands up Alex. You don't touch her at all," Alex had his hands up. Dimitri looked at me and I walked over. I looked Alex's eyes, trying to see any hint of deceit.

"Rose, sweetheart. Listen…" Alex started and I backed away. "No, no. You can hug me. I swear. Just listen. Your boyfriend there wants my hands up, my arms are sore and they're coming down soon. Are you going to be okay if I do that," I smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Alex instantly dropped his hands and a face of relief washed over him. I looked at Alex again and he gave me a distinct look. Out of nowhere Alex kissed me passionately. Before Dimitri pulled Alex away from me, something had popped into my mouth. He put his hand over his mouth, shushing me and shooing me away. I turned around as Dimitri slammed Alex against a wall. I spit the thing out and it was a USB drive.

"Dimitri, let him go. I know who he is," I looked on the USB where a simple name laid on it. Rosa. Not Roza, but Rosa.

"Alexander…Alexi, Alex," I looked at him and my dad's guard smiled.

"You remembered, Rosa," Dimitri's face was confused.

"Rosa…" I whispered. "Why are you here?" I asked him. Now I was worried. The fact he was here was bad. It means something happened in Turkey.

"Rosa, Rose, do you know him?" Dimitri asked him. I nodded carefully.

"Spanish bodyguard hired by my father a long time ago. When I was little, before my mother abandoned me at St. Vladmir's, I was in Turkey for a while. I met Alex there. He was my personal bodyguard. Then something happened at my father's palace one might say. Before I knew it, my father made my mother leave with me. I don't remember much since I was really little. But I remember Alex kept calling me Rosa, or Princesa," I explained.

"So why is he here now?" Dimitri asked.

"That file, Rosa, keep it very safe. Because from the look on your face, you think something's wrong at home. In Turkey," I nodded.

"You are correct," I confirmed his suspicion.

"It's correct in some ways. The people targeting you for your future sight powers. They're from Turkey," He revealed. "That USB drive…has the name of a few who has been asking around. I have contacts in Turkey keeping an eye on them," I nodded.

"And my father?" Alex came to me. "What about him?"

"He can't know about this. Rosa, you can't use him. Not this round. Those guards at the dinner? I ran background checks on them of my own accord. All of them, Turkish," Dimitri raised his hand.

"Toss it here," I shook my head.

"Wouldn't make a difference. I encrypted all the files with a password only my Rosa would know," I sighed.

"Alex…you shouldn't have done that. I barely remember anything from those days," I told him.

"You remembered me," I smirked.

"Touché," I told him. Dimitri by now had let Alex go. "So why not keep it yourself?" I asked him.

"Think about it, Rosa. I keep it, the guards or whoever, a maid perhaps can always find it. The minute it disappears, we're going to have problems. If you guys are caught with it, at least you guys have a head start. And remember, keep this away from your father. If he gets involved, I can't guarantee his safety since in that house, we're outnumbered twenty to two which won't end well. Plus, your love of your life is your bodyguard." He told me.

"That's not true!" I yelled out of nowhere.

"Rose…?" Dimitri looked at me surprised. I bit my tongue.

"You never gave me a chance to explain. I had to leave with mama at the airport and you wouldn't let me tell you!" I yelled at Alex. Alex smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't hear that phrase from you. Not as of right now," He kissed my cheek.

"Rose, what is he talking about?" Dimitri asked.

"When I was little, before I had to flee to the U.S. with my mother, Alex was my bodyguard hired by my father. He was eleven at the time. Before I fled the country with my mother, Alex and I…I had a crush on him…and the thing I never told him was…I love you," Alex smiled. Dimitri clenched his fist.

"I loved you and you left. I asked you to come with me and you didn't…" I told him.

"Do you remember what I taught you before? The code? Tell me you remember that much," Alex told me.

"Dabo mihi factum, dabo tibi jus," I told him. "I remember," Alex nodded.

"Do what I told you then, and I can disassemble them from the inside. I'm going to be your spy in this case," He told me.

"Are you sure?" Dimitri asked. "It's not safe," He nodded again.

"Rosa, Princesa," Alex kissed me gently and looked at me. "It's time for me to leave. Please, be safe," He grabbed my hand and clenched it tight around the USB. "It was very nice to see you after for so long," He headed out the door. "Belikov, I beg of you. Watch over her. Treat her well, because I will give my life for her anytime any day. Are you willing to do the same?" I was shocked. Did I just get rejected?

"Rose…" Dimitri touched my shoulder.

"Don't say anything…" I told him.

"Rose…!" Dimitri called my name again.

"Just shut up!" I tried to run into my room but Dimitri grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards him.

"It's alright…it's alright…listen to me. It's alright for you to be upset," Dimitri hugged me tight. "I still love you though. That won't change," He held me while he sat on the couch. "Shh…you okay now?" I nodded ever so slightly.

"So what was that quote about. I know it's in Latin, but I don't speak it," He told me.

"It means "You give me the facts, I give you the law." Basically speaking, that USB, we have to read everything and tell him what we think is important. Then he moves in from there. I'm good with things like this. When I was little, I would solve mysteries all the time. Then when people kept targeting my family, I was forced to learn code words. Dabo mihi factum, dabo tibi jus would be one. Another one would be amor vincit omnia. That means "Love conquers all," I used it a couple of times when I got kidnapped. It'd be a clue for Alex that I was still safe. There are a few others but I don't remember many of them. I mean, I was only five," I told Dimitri.

"You said he was eleven when you were five. That means he's the same age as me," Dimitri stated.

"Yes, he is…or at least should be. I don't know who the older one is between the two of you," I sighed. He kissed me.

"Come on," He pulled me back to the bedroom. I got back onto the bed and he got in with me. "I love you, Roza," I kissed his neck.

"I love you too, Dimitri," He kissed me gently and got rougher. Before we knew it, we had repeated the cabin scene again.

_Hours later…_

I sat up in bed and saw Dimitri sleeping. "Damn…" I quickly got dressed and needed air so I opened the door. Wrong move.

"Vlad…mir…DIMITRI!" I screamed. Dimitri hit the floor and I winced.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning…" Vladmir told me. Dimitri scrambled and came downstairs as fast as he could.

"Vladmir. Rose…" He looked at me desperately. Suddenly out of nowhere he kissed me passionately whispering to me. "Walk calmly out the back door. Tell my grandmother "ghost,"" I nodded and slowly backed away.

"Uh, Rose, I needed to talk to you," Vladmir told me.

"No…" I had to think of a lie. "Tell my dad…tell my dad I'm not going back. No discussion necessary," I tried to leave but Vladmir grabbed my hand.

"You need to come back. People are trying to get here and I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger," He told me. I quickly came up with an idea.

"When did you start watching over me, Vladmir?" I asked.

"You went to my school. Of course I've watched over you ever since you stepped through the gates of St. Vladmir's academy. I just never took focus until you became shadow-kissed, like my dear Anna," He stated.

"Then you know I'm the Turkish princess," I told him. Dimitri gave me a shocked look.

"Of course I did dear. I know more than you think," Vladmir tried to reach for my face and I slapped it away. "Rosemarie!"

"You're not Vladmir. You're an imposter and I know it," I straight out said it. Dimitri quickly distanced me from Vladmir. Whoever Vladmir was started to laugh.

"How did you know?" He gave an evil smile.

"Because I'm not a Turkish princess. The real Vladmir had he been watching the entire time, would've known that I was just a normal girl until I became shadow-kissed," I spoke out. Vladmir's imposter gave a wicked grin.

"My, such a clever girl, aren't you," He sneered.

"Rose, be careful of what you say," Dimitri warned me.

"Look, you already have my father hostage without him knowing, what do you want?" I asked.

"Ok…not so much the smart one," He joked. I glared at him.

"Rose?" I heard Lissa call me. Damn. In a flash, I saw a certain glint in Vladmir's eyes.

"Lissa, run!" I saw the panic on her face as Vladmir pursued her.

"Not on my watch!" Christian tackled Lissa to the side and his hand held a fireball. As I watched, Christian punched the imposter down the stairs where Dimitri finally staked him. Suddenly, the body disappeared.

"What was that?" Lissa asked.

"Is everyone okay?" Dimitri yelled at them.

"We're fine, Guardian Belikov," Dimitri sighed.

"This really isn't good. That was a doppelganger meaning whoever it is knows where we are and how our defenses are like. God knows how many more doppelgangers are out there and in what form," I slammed my hand into the door.

"I won't forgive him. Whoever he is, I won't forgive him and if he so dares as to lay a hand on my father, I will kill him," I clenched my fist. As Dimitri tried to touch me, his hand flinched as my dark aura started to form around me.

"Princess Vasilisa, Lord Ozera, please return to your room. This might get dangerous," Lissa and Christian stared. I snarled at them and they flinched, fleeing back to their rooms. "Rose…hey, it's alright. Calm down. We'll take care of it soon. Just calm down before you hurt yourself," He spoke to me calmly. As he got closer, I gave a growl and he put his hands up. "I'm not going to hurt you, Rose. It's me. Just calm down," I growled at him again and snapped at him causing him to yet again flinch. I saw him hold his breath and sigh as he approached me. "Shh…" Then I felt something just snap. Not as in like physical bone breaking, but rather, everything just stopped. I started crying and I just couldn't take it. "Rose…" I opened the door and I just did what my instincts told me to do. I ran. I ran for the life of me and I ran from whatever I wanted to run from. I just ran.

**And the stress builds…anyways, thanks for the reviews. Though it was 1 short of 6, but close enough in the meantime. Please please please! Give this 6 reviews! I'm a college student and I'm working hard to keep this going so a little appreciation would be nice. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Clone

**So this is chapter 9! Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy as hell with finals from last year, my summer plans, and getting back into school since I am in college. People who have reviewed and followed this, thank you so much for the support! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or any of the characters except Alex!**

**Chapter 9**

"Rose! Stop running!" I heard Dimitri call as he came after me with lightning speed. I didn't stop though. "Rose! You can't run from this! This won't do any good! You're putting yourself in jeopardy!" He continued. I stopped and I could feel him suddenly stopping.

"What?!" I yelled at him.

"Rose, you have to think this through rationally. You follow what Vladmir or whoever said, you'll be trapped. Even I can see that coming. Rose!" He yelled.

"Think rationally?! Dimitri, your family isn't held hostage! My father was fooled into this. A wrong move can cost him his life. I won't bet on that. But if I'm at least by his side, I can protect him. I'm going to my father," I told him. Dimitri lifted my chin.

"Then I'm going with you," He told me.

"No. You have to protect the others," I told him.

"They can fight. And they're your friends. They will help you. You have to understand that you're not alone on this. You never have and you never will," He told me.

"But the guards there are adults. We're just kids. We're outnumbered," I told him. He gently kissed me.

"We may be outnumbered, but how many of them actually use magic?" He asked. I shrugged. "Assuming none of them are actually royals, etc., we have the advantage," Dimitri reassured me. I sighed. What was I supposed to do? That idea, as risky as it may, just might be the best idea we have at the moment. I started to pace. It was a good idea but my father would be in risk. God knows what could happen to my father the minute people started to get freaked out by my friends.

"No…no, we can't. I need to assess the situation because this is very fragile. Dimitri, my father. My father is held hostage in his own house without his knowledge…and I won't let you risk his life just for me." I told him.

"Wait, listen. If you go in there, it's like walking into a death trap. So what if you go there? Your father would just have served his purpose. And what if they killed him without your knowledge once you got there? You'd be trapped. No one to help you. Rose, for god's sake, think this through. Now unless you can give me a good answer around that, I won't let you go," I stood there, thinking. Nothing came to mind. "So? Do you have an answer?" I drew out my stake. "If you're going to run, I will take you down. You know I can do that, Rose," I took a step back and Dimitri struck at me instantly tackling me to the ground. "Do. Not. Go. That is an order, Rose," Dimitri's voice was shaking. He pulled my stake out of my hand and pocketed it next to his. "Can I get up now or do you still want to keep this up?" I kicked him back.

"Future sight!" My eyes glowed and I saw into the future.

"Rose, stop!" I tackled him and he stepped aside, forcing me to miss. But just as he turned, I caught him off guard and I punched him with as much force as I could. He fell to the ground and smirked. Darkness slowly blinded me and I charged a second time. I was pissed at the fact I couldn't do anything for my own father. It was terrible. I didn't want this. I wanted to do something. I saw my stake on Dimitri and in a flash, I ran by him and snagged it. "No, you don't!" He grabbed my arm that was still in his range and pulled me back. When I faced him, I used the momentum I had and pushed him away. It failed and instead I got pulled with him. "Stop struggling, Rose! I don't want to hurt you!" Dimitri yelled at me.

"No!" I screamed and thrashed. I finally snarled and hissed at Dimitri and he let go of me. Slowly he pulled his stake out.

"Rose, I don't want to go down this path!" He shouted. I gripped my stake tightly and then without hesitation, charged head on. Dimitri quickly withdrew his stake and then just sent a hard punch to my stomach. "I didn't want to hurt you Rose," I gasped and coughed as his fist stayed in contact with my stomach. Having the wind knocked out of me, I collapsed into his arms. "Time for you to relax…"

_A couple of hours later…_

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. "You're coming around. That's good," I saw Dimitri change the towel on my forehead. "You went a bit…crazy to say the least. Darkness kicked in and you kept fighting me so I knocked you out for a while. I also hit a bit hard, so you have a bit of a bruise on your torso, but it should heal soon. Rose, I know you want to help your father, but rushing isn't going to help anything. You have to understand that. Especially here in unfamiliar territory to you, it's hard for you to hide," Dimitri lectured me.

"How am I supposed to do anything then? I can't just sit and wait," I told him.

"I know you can't. But right now, you're saving your father just by being here. Okay? Just believe in that," Dimitri stroked my cheek gently. "Anyways, I have to help Yeva with some errands. Stay here and don't move. I'm serious. I will handcuff you here if you make me," I stayed quiet as Dimitri took my stake. "And this is staying with me until I know you won't run off," I didn't say a word. "Rose…don't think I don't know who you are. I know you're dangerous. I know you're scared. I know you're a child and I know this isn't you," I moved just the slightest bit and Dimitri quickly looked back.

"Rose, I have to go to my grandmother. I have my errands and my life to run. And as much as I love you, right now, knowing your mental stability, I don't trust you," Dimitri told me. I just stared down at the ground. This wasn't fair. He never had to be in a situation like this, what would he know? He quickly left the room and the instant he did, I slammed the door and locked it, starting to sob. "Rose!" He banged on the door. I laid on the bed and I just cried my heart out. I hated this. I was weak and even I knew it. But eventually, Dimitri's footsteps quieted. He actually left so I just stayed on the bed. After some time, I finally stopped. A knock came at the door.

"Rose, sweetheart?" It was Dimitri's mother, Olena. "I made some food that I left at your door. Please darling, eat something," She begged. I didn't move. Seconds turned into minutes which turned into hours. Finally, I heard a soothing voice.

"Rose…dear…" He opened the door. I stared at Dimitri, unmoving. "Mama made food for you. You need to eat it. Keep up your strength…" He came closer to me and I flinched. "You're scared, you're really scared," He touched me and I pushed him away.

"No…" I whispered.

"Your energy's almost all drained. Rose…you're going to get sick if you don't eat something. That medication earlier takes away your strength but you need to keep it up somehow. Okay?" Dimitri stroked my cheek and I scratched his hand. I growled at him.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him. Dimitri had pulled his hand back and it was bleeding. I growled more and darkness soon clouded my mind. I bolted off to the door but Dimitri was one step ahead and blocked the door.

"Come back to me Rose! Don't do it!" Lissa came out and I growled at her.

"Rose…" She whispered.

"Princess, please stay in your room!" I took off after Lissa and slammed her against the stairs. "Princess!" I hissed at Lissa and she had a look of fear across her face.

"Rose! It's me! Stop!" She screamed.

"Rosemarie, let her go!" Dimitri pulled me off of her and Christian stepped out with a fireball in his hand.

"Rosie, don't make me hurt you!" Christian threatened. Mia didn't say anything but she was also in a fighting stance with Eddie. I roared and a burst of dark aura covered me transforming me into a beast, a wolf-like figure.

"She is mine," A voice whispered. "She is my creation. My beautiful creation," I followed where the voice came from and followed it. I opened the door and Dimitri gave me some space.

"Rose…?" The darkness died out and I was just following the voice. I slowly came up and saw Vladmir.

"Come to me, creature of darkness," My body moved on my own and soon I was in Vladmir's arms.

"Goodbye, Belikov. It was nice stealing her from you," Vladmir spoke.

"ROSE! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I heard Dimitri's voice but my body wouldn't move.

"Bring me to my father," I told him.

"As you wish," Vladmir teleported with me and before I knew it, I was at my father's place.

"Dad…" Out of the trance, I ran to the house and went to look for him. I looked in his room and there he was sitting at his desk, working.

"Rose, you're back…are you okay?" Next to him were two guards and I glared at them. I didn't say anything but suddenly my dad gave me a distinct look. He nodded. "Everything's going to be fine. I'm working on it," He told me. "Surely you didn't give me that little credit, kiz," I smiled. He knew. I sighed. This was a bit better now. Suddenly I turned around and Vladmir stood at the door.

"Look, I know you're not actually Vladmir. But your name is…?" I asked.

"Vladmir. My real name is Vladmir," He gave a dark smirk. I just nodded.

"Sigh…so you took me from my home, you made me flee to Russia, and you just took me from Dimitri. What exactly do you need from me? Is it the whole world domination deal? If so, I don't think I can help you with that," I acted in a snarky manner.

"You can and you will. Not really gonna give you much of a choice, my dear. Plus, when the new moon after the winter solstice comes, your powers will be at its peak and you, my little dark angel will be able to grant one wish to whoever holds your feather from your wings," He stated. I was confused.

"Wings? I don't have wings. You're crazy," I told him.

"You will. By your next birthday, your powers will start to develop quickly. Your wings will appear then," My breath hitched. That was in a month.

"And if you don't get a feather from me?" I asked. Why was I even asking?!

"Then no wish can be granted to me. And if your dear Dimitri gains one to contradict my wish, the choice will be up to you," He told me.

"So what does my father have to do with this? If nothing, let him go," Vladmir snickered.

"My sweetheart, should Dimitri get a feather, you will default to him. I can't have that happen now can I," I clenched my fist.

"You should know as long as you're here, nothing will harm your father and I will personally see to that. Anything else, well, all bets are off," I could see a threatening look from him so I stood back. When I tried to get my stake, I realized Dimitri had it still. This really wasn't good. I didn't have a weapon with me and all of my things were still back at Dimitri's place too. When Vladmir approached me again, he reached his hand out to touch me. His touch was gentle of all things.

"Don't hurt her. You promised!" My father's voice boomed in his office.

"You have my word. Come, Rose." I followed Vladmir as he took my hand. I heard my heart beating quickly. My vision started spinning and I realized I didn't eat. I tugged on Vladmir's sleeve just in time to start collapsing.

"Rose!" He caught me. "Rose, hey! Stand up!" He tried to order me. Eventually I blacked out as the last bit of strength left me. "Hey!" He yelled and that was the last I heard.

_Few hours later…_

"You need to make sure she is in pristine condition. I will not have her die before her birthday. And her feathers are not for you to take. Her feathers are granted to people. If you're going to impersonate Saint Vladmir, do a good job." I heard someone speak. It wasn't Vladmir. Who was it?

"Yes sir," Now that was Vladmir's voice. Did he have a boss to answer to? I heard a buzzing and slowly opened my eyes to see myself hooked up to an IV drip. I ripped it off quickly and gasped.

"It seems she's awake." Vladmir's voice spoke.

"See to it she goes in our favor or I will have your head." The mystery voice threatened. Vladmir came in without asking.

"I see you're awake. Why did you pass out?" He asked me. "Your medication…did you not eat or something afterwards?" He continued. I just stared at him. After hearing his boss, it seemed I just bought myself more time. If he wasn't in my favor, then I wouldn't be obliged to give him a feather. So if they needed it so badly, how would they force out of me? My father would no longer be a viable option for them. "If you're not going to answer me on that, at least let me know how much you heard from that transmission earlier." He stated.

"I heard your boss say you guys need me on your favor. Killing my dad won't do you any good. So now what? I think you guys just lost your only advantage." I told Vlamir. He scoffed.

"Well you win already. It's game over for me. I'm clearly not in your favor so I won't gain that feather. I'm going to die anyways since I failed my boss." Vladmir told me. I stared at him.

"That's none of my concern," I stated blandly. In all honesty, I shouldn't care. For a person who has tried to kidnap me, threaten my family and friends, they don't deserve my  
>friendship or kindness.<p>

"I never said it's any of your concern. I put everyone you love in jeopardy. I don't expect your kindness." He gave me a gentle look now.

"Wait…so wait…what?" I was confused.

"You're free to go. My boss's men will come after you and your friends instead. I'm technically fired." He stated.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. That gentle look doesn't come from just anyone. "Who are you? What are you?" I asked.

"I'm Vladmir. That's all I know. As you stated, I'm an imposter. That's because I'm also a clone of him. My boss found a DNA sample from the original Saint Vladmir. He cloned me from magic. You put all the elements of magic together and a DNA sample and you're good to go. It wasn't hard for him to find the burial site." Vladmir explained. "I was created to work for my boss. That's all I've ever known. All my life I've been ordered to watch you. Unfortunately that will come to an end soon. I really enjoyed watching you grow up. You're a very strong, brave, yet foolish girl. Your curiosity and your strength have no bounds." I was starting to feel bad for him.

"Then why go back to your boss if he's only going to terminate you. If you want to keep watching over me, keep watching over me. Just be on my side. If you get a feather from me as well as Dimitri, then I can let you go. You can have your own life that's not bound by your creator." I told him.

"It's not that simple, sweetheart. My creator is strong. He is one of the original Strigoi. He has years of experience over all of us. He was Vladmir's best friend." Vladmir told me. My heart sank. We were outranked. Vladmir called off the guards on my father. Why had this suddenly turned so quickly?

"Anyways, it's time I returned to my boss." He stated solemnly as if he didn't care. I grabbed his sleeve. "What about Anna?" I asked.

"No different. She will be terminated too though it won't matter much for her. She has no feelings. She can't feel any emotions and she can't feel physical pain. She was a failed experiment but my boss wanted to see her extent. I am the only successful clone he has ever created." He told me. By now he was sitting next to me, looking right at me.

"Would you betray me?" I asked him. "If you came with me, would you turn on me the minute your boss told you to?" He looked at me and thought for a bit.

"My whole life, I have only reported to him. So I wouldn't know how to answer you. But I can say I have had a wonderful time seeing you grow up. If I came with you, I don't think I would." He stated. At least he was honest.

"Then come with me. I'll show you how to have fun, how to have your own life with your own decisions, no one else. You won't need to answer to anyone. And if your boss comes after us, fight with me. Not against me. I protect my friends no matter the risk. If you can't fight him off, I'll fight him off. He needs me in my favor. He won't go against me." Vladmir kissed my forehead.

"You're a very sweet girl." He got up to leave. I grabbed his sleeve again.

"Don't you have any will to live?" I asked him. "I can give you your own life. I can give you a feather."

"You would do that for me?" He asked. "After all I've done to you?" I gave him a smile.

"How long have you watched me? Cause I don't believe you know me at all." I teased him.

"You really are a beautiful girl." He stroked my cheek. "C'mon. Time for you to go home." He held my hand. Vladmir wasn't bad at all. He grew up in a bad environment but I had no doubt I could change that and I would. Even if it was going to kill me.

**Haha! Nice twist right? Again, sorry for the long wait, but I am back. I'll be updating not as often as before, but I'll probably get a chapter in once a week or so. If not two weeks, but it won't be months.**

**Review! I probably don't deserve it for making you guys wait so long but I'd really really really appreciate it!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Past

**So here's chapter 10! Yes, I'm updating quickly before I lose time to do so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or any of the characters except for…well, the ones I create.**

**Chapter 10**

With Vladmir's ability to teleport, it took a few simple minutes to return back to Dimitri who was still waiting outside of his house for me. Had he been waiting all this time? When he spotted me, I ran to him and he hugged me tight.

"You're back. Oh my dear god, you're back. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I turned to Vladmir who had a sad smile. He looked lonely.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. Dimitri, we have to talk. This whole situation is a misunderstanding," I told him.

"What misunderstanding is there? He compelled you and then kidnapped you. There's no misunderstanding there," Dimitri spoke venomously. I turned to see Vladmir again and he started walking off.

"Vladmir, wait!" I yelled. Dimitri held me back.

"Let him go, Rose!" Dimitri yelled.

"No! Let go of me! Dimitri! He'll die! He's going to get killed by an original Strigoi!" I screamed. He looked at me oddly but held me back. Vladmir walked to me and kneeled down. Tears ironically streamed down quickly.

"This is your family. Not mine. I don't belong with you," Vladmir touched my cheek. I thrashed as Dimitri held me tight. I grabbed Vladmir's shirt finally holding Vladmir where he was. "Rose, sweetheart, let go," He told me.

"I won't let you die! I won't let anyone else die!" Vladmir wiped my cheek as Dimitri's grip loosened. I was trying to find out where I recognized his touch. This touch was familiar. "I know this…" My voice trembled. "I know you…" My mind reeled as I tried to find out who it was, where I remembered this from. I looked at Vladmir.

"I have to go. Rose, please, be safe," Vladmir started to back away.

"You are not leaving! You owe me this much!" I yelled at him. Vladmir just let me cry against him. "I won't let you leave…" Slowly, Vladmir wrapped his hands around me.

"I know…this feeling…you…" Memories flashed through my mind until I remembered. "You were at the car accident that killed Lissa's family. You pulled me out of the wreckage," I looked at him.

"That's enough from you. You don't need to remember," Vladmir closed my eyes.

"Why didn't you save Lissa's family?! Why didn't you save Andres?! Why me?" I yelled at Vladmir now. If he had enough strength to save me back then, why couldn't he save Lissa's family back then?

"Two reasons, dear one," Vladmir looked straight into my eyes. "First, it's because by the time I reached you, Princess Vasilisa's family had died. They died immediately. You were the only one alive since Prince Andres shielded the two of you. The guardians had already retrieved the princess first. But they said you were not first priority so I looked for you. Andres' body was beyond recognizable but I could see you in his arms, not breathing. So I gave you your life," He explained to me.

"Wait…how could you have saved me? I'm shadow-kissed," I argued.

"That is true. But I am created by all elements of magic," He told me.

"So if I was dead, why give me back life?" I asked. Vladmir smiled.

"Because I always loved watching over you," He admitted. Vladmir started to turn away again.

"That's not good enough!" I yelled, trying to keep him with me. "That's not good enough!" He looked at me.

"Rose, whether it's good enough of not, I can't stay. My boss is expecting me to return. If I stay with you, I'm as good as dead either way," Vladmir stated.

"Then let me protect you!" I shouted. I heard Dimitri chuckle.

"Look, I don't know who you are but Rose is Rose. She won't change her mind and if she has to drag you back with her, she's going to do that. Even if she is overpowered," Dimitri explained. Vladmir sighed.

"I've also known that you've grown up to be a very stubborn girl. But a very self-righteous one…" Vladmir wiped my tears and just held me close. "I'm sorry for all I've done to you. I can't even ask for you to forgive me." I remembered this hold.

"Don't you dare leave," I told him. "You owe me that much if you are sorry for what you did," I added. Vladmir picked me up.

"Fine. I will stay. Dimitri Belikov, I hope that is alright with you seeing as it is her wish," Dimitri looked at me, trying to make sure of my decision.

"As long as she wants you here, you are welcome here. However, do take into mind that if you even think of turning on her, I will snap your neck before your boss can come get you," Dimitri threatened. My eyes drooped slowly.

"She's getting tired. We can talk about this later," Dimitri opened the door and Vladmir brought me upstairs. "Sweetheart, are you hanging in there?" Vladmir asked. I stayed quiet. "Sweetheart?"

"I'm fine…just tired," Dimitri got my bed ready as Vladmir laid me down.

"Get some rest okay?" Dimitri gave me a kiss and held me tight. "I'll be downstairs if you need me. Vladmir, if you would care to join me?" Vladmir nodded and I fell asleep.

_In dream…_

"That was so much fun!" Lissa squealed.

"I know, right? I've been dying to see that movie for so long!" I giggled with her.

"I can't believe you guys made me go with you. God…thanks for making me lose two hours of my life I'll never get back," Andres complained. Lissa and I giggled as her parents were driving the car.

"Well it seems like the two of you had fun at least," Lissa's mother spoke. Rhea Dragomir, that was Lissa's mother. Eric Dragomir was Lissa's father. Everything felt normal, peaceful. Suddenly the car swerved and I heard a scream.

"No!" Andres unbuckled his seatbelt and then he held Lissa and I close to him. What was going on? I held my breath and then that falling feeling came into my stomach.

"Brace yourselves!" Andres ordered us. Lissa was in tears and I was surprised I held it together. Then as the car flipped, I felt searing pain all through my body. Fire and blood was everywhere. I was frozen on the ground, just lying there. Lissa was unconscious and I couldn't move. I looked up into the sky and cried. I was going to die. Then I blacked out.

"Hey! Rose! Rose!" I felt someone shake me and I saw Vladmir. Wait, I was already dead. Vladmir held me gingerly as he pulled me out from the wreckage. "Oh sweetheart," A golden glow came from him as it transferred into me. My heart started beating and I felt warm. "You're going to be okay..." I looked around. "But you need to wake up," He told me. "Wake up,"

_End dream…_

"Wake up…" My eyes opened wide and I saw Dimitri and Vladmir next to me with a worried face. "Hey, it was only a dream," I quickly pushed them back and held myself.

"Whatever her dream was really spooked her," Dimitri held me in his arms now and just rocked me back and forth. Vladmir touched my forehead and soon I could feel him access my mind. He looked at me concerned.

"You saw the car accident," He told me. I just nodded as Dimitri wiped my tears.

"It was only a dream sweetheart," Dimitri kissed me. "You're okay. You're alive and we're all here. Nothing and no one will hurt you," My body slowly relaxed.

"Here's some hot chocolate," Vladmir handed me a cup. I didn't take it. I just kept seeing myself lying on the ground, life seeping out of me. Now I knew how Lissa felt. Suddenly the sinking feeling returned and I ran to the bathroom, throwing up whatever was in my stomach. Dimitri rubbed my back.

"You're okay…you're going to be okay…" After several minutes, I finally stopped and just waited. The feeling slowly dissipated and I collapsed against Dimitri. "You're going to be okay, you hear me?" Dimitri cooed at me. The image flashed and I cringed. Lissa came to see what was going on.

"Oh my god! Rose!" I flinched from her.

"Princess, don't touch her. She just woke from a nightmare about the car accident," Lissa withdrew her hand but eventually she came up to hug me.

"Shh…Rose, I'm here. We're all okay," I just tried nodding. "Guardian Belikov, why don't you get her cleaned up and watch over her while she sleeps," Lissa spoke softly.

"Yes princess," Dimitri wiped my mouth and tried to pick me up. It took a while before I got back to my room. Once I laid down on the bed, my stomach settled. "Hey sweetheart, starting to come around now?" Dimitri asked. I nodded. "Do you need anything? Water?" Vladmir rejoined us.

"Feeling better?" Vladmir had already grabbed a glass of water.

"Thanks," Dimitri took the glass and sat me so I was leaning against his arm underneath me at a forty-five degree angle. "Come on. You should drink some water," He brought it to my mouth and tipped the glass a bit so that water trickled down a bit at a time. "Still doing alright?" I nodded. "Good," After I drank the water, I sighed.

"I saw the car accident. The car flipping, Andres holding Lissa and I, and then I was crushed under the car. Just searing pain, I was so scared to die. And eventually I blacked out. But just hearing Lissa scream in pain…I couldn't reach her…" Dimitri kissed my forehead.

"That's enough. You don't have to say anything," He calmed me, lying me down on my back now. "Vladmir, look after the kids. Don't you dare even put a scratch on them. Tell them what's happening so they're updated. I'll get her to sleep. Call me if you need me," Vladmir nodded.

"Right away," Vladmir closed the door and left.

"Now it's time for you to get some real rest, okay? I'll be right here, holding your hand. You have nothing to be afraid of," I nodded and closed my eyes, grabbing Dimitri's hand tight. "Shh…" Seconds turned into minutes which turned into hours. Eventually I drifted off to sleep, just feeling Dimitri's arms around me. "I love you so much Rose,"

_Few hours later…_

"Hey, starting to wake?" I shifted a bit and opened my eyes. When I turned, I saw Dimitri next to me.

"You didn't leave…" I whispered. He kissed my cheek.

"I wouldn't dream of it," He told me.

"What time is it?" I was really disoriented by now so I was looking around for a clock. Dimitri took out his cell phone.

"It's 3 in the morning. Everyone's asleep already, Vladmir's still with the others," I sat up and smiled. "You look like you're feeling better," I nodded.

"Yeah. A lot better. I guess I just needed to shut down for a bit," I turned on a light and flinched. "God that's bright,"

"Are you hungry? I could make you something," Dimitri told me. I shook my head. After throwing up like hell, my stomach couldn't be bothered with food.

"I'm not even hungry so don't bother," Dimitri nodded.

"Well you still have to take your medicine. Do you think you'll be able to take it?" He asked.

"Let's skip for tonight, today, whatever. My stomach is better but it's still hurting so I want to take it easy," I stated. "Did you sleep at all?" I asked him. He just chuckled.

"You shouldn't be worrying about me," Dimitri stated. Guess he was right there. But still, I cared about him too.

"Yeah, I guess. But still, did you sleep?" I asked.

"Uh…I drifted off a bit here and there. I had to make sure you were okay," He smiled. "Don't worry about me. I've lasted on less sleep than that. So what do you want to do now? Want to go back to sleep?" I yawned. "Guess there's my answer," Dimitri lied down next to me. "C'mon. Time to go back to sleep," He coaxed me back to sleep. "Goodnight sweetheart," He kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Dimitri," I smiled. It had been awhile since we had time to ourselves. Time that I had dearly missed.

_Next morning…_

I had snuck out to the kitchen. Not that I was hungry or anything, but I figured I would prepare breakfast for everyone. Everyone had been taking care of me for so long that I felt guilty about it. Speaking of everyone, I started to think of my father. Now that Vladmir was here, what happened to my dad? Would it be dangerous to still see him? Hm…smoke….

"The fuck?!" I saw what I was cooking starting to burn. "Damn!" I removed the pan from the fire and saw the burnt egg. "Ugh, gotta start over again…" I cracked another egg into the frying pan after throwing away the burnt one.

"Rose?!" I heard Dimitri's scared voice.

"In the kitchen," Dimitri stormed down quickly and saw me cooking.

"Rose, what are you doing at seven in the morning? You should be sleeping. Are you hungry? Why didn't you just say something?" He spoke quickly. I just looked at him and smiled.

"Let's take this step by step. What am I doing? I'm cooking. Am I hungry? Not really. Why didn't I say something? Because this breakfast is for everyone. I figured I would cook something since all you guys have been taking care of me. Just wanted to return the favor…" I placed the cooked egg onto a plate and started on a second one.

"Are you okay though? You should be resting. And I seriously mean it," Dimitri told me.

"I'm fine. A little groggy but I think if I stayed in bed any longer, I don't deserve to be called a guardian. Hey Dimitri?" I looked at him.

"Yes?" He looked at me, starting to help cook too.

"I was planning to see my dad today. Do you think it'll be safe?" I saw his body flinch.

"No. Don't go. It's not safe there," he spoke quickly.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Rose…I wouldn't lie to you. Just, you don't want to go there. Trust me," Dimitri spoke. I suspiciously nodded. Vladmir came downstairs soon.

"Goodmorning Guardian Belikov, Rose," I nodded to Vladmir but looked at Dimitri. "Oh my, am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No, nothing at all," I stated. I swore for a split second, I saw Dimitri and Vladmir glance at one another. Something felt wrong and I was going to figure it out soon. Usually I'd be angry at Dimitri for lying to me, but if he was lying like this, there usually was a good reason. Finishing up cooking breakfast, everyone followed the scent and came downstairs. It felt tense. Everyone else couldn't tell so they said their good mornings and then sat down to eat. A chill went up my spine and I shuddered.

"Cold?" Dimitri wrapped his arms around me.

"Just a bit…I think…" I whispered. Dimitri snuck a kiss in but I didn't respond to it.

"Rose is planning to see her father," Dimitri stated to Vladmir. When I looked at Vladmir though, he had a blank face. I couldn't read anything from him.

"Rose, I think your father would be busy so maybe it's not a good idea. How about I check up on him for you?" Vladmir offered.

"I guess that's okay…something just doesn't feel right…you guys are acting strange too," I told them.

"No, we're not. We're acting the way we usually are," Dimitri turned me to him. "Trust me," he repeated.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," Christian spoke with his mouth full. "By the way, thanks for the food," I just nodded and went up back to my room. Dimitri followed me.

"You okay?" I leaned into Dimitri.

"That's enough," I said to him. Vlamdir came in too.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri said.

"I mean, stop lying. It's painful to watch and it's really condescending. I know you usually lie to protect me but I can take it," I stated. Vladmir and Dimitri looked at each other again.

"No, you can't. If we tell you what happened, you're going to go to that house only to have your entire being ripped from your heart," Vladmir stated cryptically.

"What do you mean what happened? Did something happen to my father? Is he alright?!" I asked. Dimitri held me tight. "What happened?!" I yelled at this point. Vladmir looked away.

"Rose…your father…" Dimitri turned around furiously.

"DO NOT TELL HER!" Dimitri stated. The anger emanating from Dimitri was amazing. I had never seen him this angry. Vladmir instantly stopped. I got up and ran downstairs.

"Rose!" Dimitri came after me. I ran towards the direction of my father's place as Vladmir and Dimitri pursued after me. Both seemed intent on cutting me off but I used as much strength as I could.

"Rose, you don't want to go there!" Vladmir yelled at me, finally cutting me off. I dodged him and ran past him.

Soon, I seemed to be going even faster. It still took a decent amount of time and I was cut off a few times but I eventually made it to my dad's house. It looked normal.

"From the looks of it, things look the same, I don't understand what could be so bad," I walked up to the main door and it was slightly open. Someone had been here. I pushed the door open quickly and everything smelled like bleach. Did they clean the house recently or something? I walked quietly towards my father's room. When I looked back, no one was behind me. Maybe Dimitri and Vladmir were actually respecting my wishes. Finally heading upstairs to my father's room, I tried to open his door but it was locked.

"Dad? You in there?" No one answered. "Dad?" I knocked on the door. No answer. After a while of waiting I tackled the door and it was open. What I saw though…that was a completely different story.

"Oh no…DAD!" I screamed.

**Uh oh! Wonder what happened? Guess what she saw! Send a review in and once I get the next chapter going, you guys can find out! Thanks for the favorites and reviews! Please review more! I know I've been on and off sporadic but it's finally my thanksgiving break so I finally have time to work on it!**

**So for everyone who's still following this story, thanks for all the support! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! **


End file.
